


Helpless

by Lynn1998



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak is Bad at Feelings, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Explicit Consent, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Overstimulation, Possessive Richie Tozier, Possessive Sex, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Eddie Kaspbrak, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, discussions about sex, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: The failures of self control.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 25
Kudos: 108





	1. Happy New Years!

**Author's Note:**

> Mild TW: I know it’s tagged as explicit consent but Richie kisses Eddie once without it and apologizes for it later. After that they are very clear with their consent.
> 
> Also TW: any trans guys w bottom dysphoria might find this fan fiction uncomfortable to read. This is your warning if you don’t care to read about vaginal sex or oral vaginal sex. I’m a trans guy myself, so I have no intentions of sexualizing transness. Trans people are normal people who enjoy sex too. That is all <3

  
There was something very infuriating about Richie when he was drunk. He was always loud regardless of if he was sober or not, but when he was drunk he was loud in a very particular way. His laugh didn’t boom like it did when he wasn’t drinking. Instead it felt more like a crack or a shatter, and it left Eddie feeling anxious. His usual excited yelling was slurred, and his eyes weren’t as bright no matter how passionate his voice was. He flirted more when he was drunk, and Eddie dealt with that enough when they were hanging out without drinks. What was infuriating about it was that he was all in Eddie’s space, and the mixture of his suggestive words and the smell of beer on his breath didn’t sway Eddie at all. It was all a joke anyways, so he didn’t understand why Richie would pout any time he said enough was enough. Call it commitment to the bit, but it was another infuriating aspect of Richie’s drinking.

They all usually got drunk at New Years together. The losers club was still going strong, even in their twenties, and they liked to get together as often as possible. Stan just turned twenty one, so they could all drink that year stress free. Winter break meant that they had the time to meet up again, and they usually stayed in New York since Bevvy, Eddie, Richie, and Bill were all going to school there. Ben, Stan, and Mike were willing to make the trip, and they rented out an Airbnb for the three of them like they did last year. They were drinking in Eddie and Richie’s dorm, and of all the years they’ve been going to school together they finally got put together. Eddie was really hoping they’d room together for their freshmen year because he was the most nervous to be away from home. Still, late was better then never, and he enjoyed having someone he knew and trusted as his roommate.

“Richie! That’s like your fourth drink! Save some for the rest of us!” Beverly laughed. Richie was already halfway through the can before he gasped for air and then laughed.

“I bought it!” He argued.

“Stan just turned twenty one, okay? Let him get shit faced,” Bill added. Richie flopped his hand over, and merely continued chugging the rest of his drink. He tossed the aluminum to the side once he finished and burped loudly.

“You’re disgusting,” Eddie sighed and tried to focus on the TV. They always watched the ball drop on TV even though they could definitely go and see it in person. Eddie didn’t like the crowd, and Richie always wanted to be more drunk then what was publicly allowed anyways.

“Eddie, baby, please tell me you don’t have a kiss for midnight?” Richie slurred as he tried to push himself up. He ended up falling onto the floor, and made all of their friends laugh from how clumsy he was.

“It’s definitely not going to be you,” Eddie said as he watched the other man struggle and claw his way onto the bed.

“Eds! Sweetheart, you’re breaking my heart,” he whined into the sheets. Eddie rolled his eyes and then watched the TV zoom in on the ball.

“I kinda want it to be midnight already. I’m so tired,” Ben said. Bev rubbed his back on Richie’s bed, and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

“Do you wanna come to my room tonight? I don’t have any roommates again,” she offered.

“You’re so fucking lucky,” Bill grumbled and then groaned clutching his stomach. “Fuck you Richie! Christ, how do you drink beer that fast and not need a hospital,” he cursed.

“I’d argue that he does,” Eddie deadpanned, turning back to his friend who was still trying to sit up and lean on him.

“You’re so hot, baby. Can I take you home tonight?” Richie hummed and flopped his arm over Eddie’s shoulder.

“We live together. You’re literally already home,” Eddie said. Richie laughed.

“Oh damn, you move quick, honey. You must really want this, huh?” He giggled.

“You’re fucking disgusting,” Eddie sighed and tried to keep his focus on the TV.

“I feel great,” Stan said with pink cheeks.

“You’ve only had two! Shut the fuck up!” Bill said.

“You also drank them at a reasonable pace,” Ben pointed out.

“I’m gonna fucking gut you once we’re sober, Richie. How the fuck do you chug beer so fucking fast? I fucking hate you oh my god,” Bill cried.

“Please don’t throw up in our dorm,” Eddie requested. Bill nodded and then got up.

“Alright, I’m going to the bathroom then,” he said.

“I’ll help you,” Mike offered after he put his phone away. He had been texting his girlfriend back home all night. While he was definitely engaging with the rest of them and participating in the evening, it was clear there was something going on that was demanding his attention.

“Thank you so much. I owe you my life,” Bill groaned. Mike nodded and took his hand to lead him out.

“Billy, the ball is about to drop!” Richie whined. Bill merely flipped him off and closed the door behind him.

“You’re a menace,” Eddie chided. Richie pouted,

“But that’s why you love me,” he hummed. Eddie rolled his eyes, and then watched as the countdown started.

“Ten…nine…eight…”

“Why do they start at ten? That takes so long,” Richie complained. He seemed to have gotten over the head rush that came from chugging an entire beer, and relied less on Eddie’s body to keep him upright.

“Shut up,” Eddie murmured.

“I mean seriously. We should just start at five and then—“

“Three…two…one! Happy new year!” 

The confetti went off and the traditional music started playing as the cameras showed different shots of people kissing. Eddie looked over to see Beverly giving Ben a kiss on the lips and then Stan a kiss on the cheek. Before she could get up and give Eddie one, his face was being grabbed and Richie laid a big one on him instead. He'd be lying if he didn’t say it was at least a little bit enjoyable. In all honesty Richie really made Eddie discover so much about himself, and he was embarrassed whenever he realized his track record with men struck a lot of similarities with his best friend. Maybe it was because Richie was just very visually pleasing, but as much as he hated to admit it they did have at least a couple similar personality traits to Richie as well.

“Calm down before you cover him with spit and freak him out,” Beverly sighed. Richie let up, and then laughed loudly. Eddie felt his heart racing as his friend proceeded to act like nothing just happened, and then took a deep breath before doing the same and watching the TV again.

“We should really get you guys to your Airbnb. Or at least in bed,” Beverly said. She and Richie held their liquor the best in the whole group, but Richie always liked to test it more than she cared to.

“That sounds good,” Ben nodded in agreement. Stan was nodding as well as he pulled out his phone.

“Bill is blowing chunks in the bathroom,” he reported. Richie chuckled hearing that and stood up to grab his water bottle from his nightstand.

“That’s what he gets for thinking he can beat me at chugging alcohol,” he said before gulping down half the bottle.

“Christ, Richie, how does your throat fucking work?” Ben asked.

“Very well. Thank you for noticing,” Richie winked.

“I’m having a hard time believing you were actually struggling to move like a human earlier,” Bev said. Richie shrugged.

“Chugging comes with that intense head rush, but after a few minutes I’m good as new,” he assured them.

“So that means you can clean up all the beer cans you’ve been throwing across the room?” Eddie asked with a raised brow. Richie whipped his head around to look at him and then immediately started gathering the metal cans.

“Yessir! This room will be spotless, Eddie my love!” He claimed. Eddie rolled his eyes. Every time Eddie made a comment about how messy the room was, Richie responded with a weird cleaning bit. It was kinda funny, but after a couple times Eddie was just relieved he was actually cleaning. The pet names got kind of annoying after that too, and Eddie just wished Richie didn’t affect his heart so easily.

“Wow. You’ve trained him like a dog,” Stan said. Eddie shook his head.

“No, he’s just being an asshole. He does it to make fun of me.”

“I only wish to please you, darling,” Richie said and dumped all the cans into the now empty case they bought. Eddie rolled his eyes and handed him the now empty can that he had been drinking all night.

“Shut the fuck up,” he replied. The door opened again, and Mike leaned in with Bill hanging off his shoulder.

“I called us an Uber, but it’s going to be a while until it gets here,” he told Ben and Stan.

“Let’s get Bill to his dorm in the meantime,” Beverly suggested as she got up to help him. Ben slowly got up to join them, and Stan nodded as he got up too.

“Wait, are you _all_ leaving? It just hit midnight!” Richie protested.

“You should’ve thought about that before you made Bill throw up,” Eddie grumbled as he stood to turn off the TV. The room was completely dark after that, but thankfully Bev flipped the lights for them. “Thank you, Bevvy.”

“No problem. I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” she said and then gently supported Bill’s other arm. Richie sighed dramatically and then flopped down onto his now empty bed.

“Okay. Goodnight. Get there safe please,” Eddie wished as their friends started shuffling out of their dorm. 

Stan closed the door behind them as they all said their goodbyes, and when it was finally shut Eddie felt himself sigh in relief. He loved his friends, he really did, but he was so tired. With Richie face down on his bed, Eddie decided to change into his pajamas while he wasn’t looking. He double checked before he dropped his boxers, and then quickly stepped into a clean pair before grabbing his sleep shirt. Just as he tugged the fabric over his head he heard Richie’s bed creak, and was thankful he was full covered. They’ve seen each other naked many times before since they lived together, but Eddie always felt the most awkward when he was changing. Mostly because of his dysphoria, but also because he didn’t want Richie to watch him wiggle into his jeans or trip over the leg holes to his underwear. It was too embarrassing to imagine, and he’s already seen Eddie do it a million times. He still hated it.

“Damn, Eds. Did you have a leg day recently?” Richie asked. Eddie blushed and then pulled up his pajama pants next.

“Shut up,” he mumbled. There was light streaming in from the window since the whole city was even more awake than usual, so he walked over to close the blinds too before crawling into bed.

“You’re breaking my heart. You kiss me and then you throw me to the curb,” Richie said in a fake crying voice.

“I didn’t kiss you! You did that yourself,” Eddie hissed sitting up straight. Richie chuckled. It was too early for Eddie’s eyes to adjust to the dark, but he could assume Richie was trying to look at him.

“What? Did that actually embarrass you? I thought we were besties,” Richie teased.

“Just because we’re good friends doesn’t mean we make out all the time,” Eddie sassed.

“Is that something you wanna do? Cuz I’m down,” Richie said. Eddie was silent for a moment.

“You’re so dumb. Shut up so we can sleep,” he said.

“Aw, but I wanna talk more about kissing. I think it would be fun if we were the type of friends that kissed,” Richie protested.

“You mean like friends with benefits?” Eddie questioned.

“I mean, if you wanna do more then kissing I’m open to that too,” Richie purred. Eddie rolled his eyes as he realized his friend was just talking out of his ass.

“Whatever. You’re still drunk, aren’t you? You’ll probably find some shame in the morning,” he sighed.

“I’m tipsy at best, okay? That beer was weak, and chugging it only got me drunk for a couple minutes,” he argued.

“We’re not having sex, Richie.”

“Fuck, you wanna do that too?” Richie went on. Eddie groaned.

“Shut up! Stop putting words into my mouth,” he snapped.

“I can put something else in your mouth if you want,” Richie said. Eddie could hear the grin in his words, and he hated how attractive it sounded.

“You’re gross.”

“I mean, if you prefer it, I could always put something in my mouth instead. I’m more than willing to share the love,” he continued.

“Goodnight, Richie,” Eddie said sternly.

“Eddie, my love, I can’t sleep like this. My dick is hard,” Richie whined. Eddie blushed bright red.

“I don’t wanna know that!” He squeaked. Richie laughed.

“I’m kidding. It’s only a semi. I got you good though, huh?” He said. Eddie sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

“Richie, I just wanna sleep, okay?” He grumbled.

“Ugh, but the night is so young!” He claimed. Eddie uncovered his eyes at the sound of Richie’s bed creaking, and looked over to see his friend getting up.

“I’m tired though,” Eddie pouted. He knew Richie most likely couldn’t see it, but he was mostly pouting because he was genuinely upset he couldn’t fucking sleep.

“Yeah, but like I’m not.”

“You’re tipsy.”

“Yeah, but I’m ready to roll, y’know?” He said flopping down to sit on the side of Eddie’s bed. He groaned in annoyance and turned to lay on his side away from his friend.

“Get off my bed,” he ordered.

“Hey, uh…you’re not upset about that kiss, are you?” Richie asked a little more seriously. Eddie was hesitant for a moment, and then turned back to look at his friend.

“I mean…I told you no, so I would’ve appreciated it if you didn’t…but it also wasn’t terrible. So…I’m not mad, but I’d want you to actually get permission from me before you do something like that again,” he explained. Richie nodded.

“Right. I totally agree. I shouldn’t have done that without your consent. Drinking or not, I need to respect that,” he agreed. Eddie nodded too and smiled a little.

“Thank you.”

“Is there a chance I could give you a better kiss now? Like one that you actually want and I’m actually in control of my limbs?” Richie asked. Eddie was quiet again.

“You mean…like a redo?”

“Yeah! Like, all the losers have always given each other kisses for New Years since we were young, so like I feel kinda guilty for making yours uncomfortable,” Richie explained. 

Eddie blinked up at him with wide eyes. It was true that all the losers kinda just gave each other kisses for New Years. No one really dedicated themselves to one person, and they did it regardless of gender and sexuality. His first kiss was Beverly. Then Bill gave him a kiss on the cheek for his second. After that he lost track, but he was certain he had kissed everyone except Richie. That is, until now.

“I…I guess that would be okay,” he murmured shyly. He wanted a nice kiss from Richie, but he was also very aware that the chances of Richie actually being interested in him were very slim. He seemed to be enjoying his time in college with random hookups and not committing himself to a relationship. Eddie wasn’t sure if he cared for that lifestyle.

“You guess? Eds, I don’t wanna kiss you if it’s not something you want,” Richie replied with a chuckle.

“I do want it, I just…I don’t want it to affect us or anything,” Eddie explained.

“Affect us?” Richie asked.

“Yeah, like…I’m really really happy how we are, Richie. I don’t want it to change anything,” he went on. Richie nodded in understanding.

“Of course. It’s just a kiss, Eds,” Richie assured him. Eddie took a deep breath and then finally nodded.

“Okay…yes. I’d like for you to kiss me for New Years, Richie,” he consented. 

His eyes were adjusted enough to see Richie smile. He closed them as the other man leaned down over him. Long thin fingers slipped under his nape and into his hair, and Eddie felt himself tense up at the heat of Richie’s breath on his face. He then felt lips against his own, and he quickly melted into the sheets as they kissed. Richie used the perfect amount of pressure, and had such a warm and comforting touch as he stroked Eddie’s cheek. As the kiss slowly came to an end, Eddie could feel himself wishing for another one. It was almost like Richie could read his mind, because before their lips completely detached he shifted his head and kissed Eddie again. The added affection prompted Eddie to touch Richie’s chest. His body had gotten so broad since they left Derry. Eddie still struggled not to see his skinny skimpy limbs from before, but as he felt his shoulders it was easier to see how much he’s changed.

“How’s that?” Richie asked as the kiss finally came to an end. His voice so warm and comforting from how close it was, and his body almost like a blanket over Eddie’s chest.

“…’t’s good…nice…” he murmured. Richie nodded, and then pulled himself away. Eddie instantly mourned his presence, but let go of him as well.

“Good. That’s…that’s good. I’m glad…uh, I guess I should go to bed now, huh?” He replied. Eddie swallowed nervously and then nodded.

“I guess so…” he agreed. Richie hesitated for a moment and then finally got up from his bed.

“Alright. Happy New Years, Eds…uh…and all the stuff,” he said as he slowly made his way across the room. Eddie cleared his throat.

“Right. Happy New Years, Rich,” he replied.

“Yes. Happy New Years…and goodnight…and…yeah…” Richie said, still making his way. Eddie sighed and then sat up.

“Hey…Richie?” He asked. His heart raced as he anticipated his next question. Richie stopped dead in his tracks and looked right at Eddie.

“Yeah?”

“Can you…could you do that again?” He requested while nervously playing with his blanket. Richie was quiet for a moment.

“…do what again?” He questioned. Eddie sighed and then reached his hand out.

“Come here, you idiot,” he grumbled.

Richie didn’t need to be told twice and instantly returned to the side of his bed. Without needing anymore clarification, he quickly cupped Eddie’s face and brought their lips together. Eddie hummed in appreciation, and wrapped his arms around his best friend’s neck. He was guided down on his back again, and he appreciated the feeling of Richie hovering over him again. This time his kisses weren’t as gentle, but Eddie didn’t have any complaints about that. He liked the new vigor behind Richie’s affection, and let it sink in as kiss after kiss was pressed to his lips. He kept a hand on Eddie’s cheek, but the other subtly drifted over his waist covered by his blanket. Eddie welcomed the touch, and returned his own hands to Richie’s chest. His lips went off course to Eddie’s neck, and he couldn’t contain his heavy breaths and little hums of approval as he kissed and sucked on his skin.

“Richie…oh…” he huffed.

“So soft…wanna touch you,” Richie whispered. Eddie nodded and then used his legs to pull his blanket down a little. With permission, Richie fully touched Eddie’s waist, and ran his hands down to his hip.

“Feels good,” Eddie assured him. 

Richie bit his own lip before returning to Eddie’s and sliding his hand up his shirt. Eddie was almost eight months healed from his top surgery, and he was just starting to feel fully satisfied with the results. It was scary at first, but thankfully he didn’t have any complications. That made the feeling of Richie’s hand curling around his ribs and down the small of his back even more euphoric. He arched his spine in response, and Richie groaned as he felt up his figure.

“God, you’re stunning. Did you know that, baby? You’re fucking incredible,” Richie huffed. Eddie whimpered hearing that, and brought his knees up to squeeze them together.

“You can…you can touch me more,” he allowed.

“Yeah? How much more?” Richie asked. Eddie reached down to take Richie’s wrist, and shakily led him to the heat between his legs. Richie groaned as he slowly rubbed the area Eddie allowed him too. The pressure was perfect, and Eddie couldn’t help but moan at the contact.

“Fuck…oh…so good,” he murmured. Richie kissed him hard, and rubbed circles against him. He whimpered in response.

“You’re so warm, Eddie-baby. I can feel how turned on you are too,” he cooed. Eddie shivered hearing his voice so low next to his ear, and nodded.

“Mmh…”

He gripped Richie’s wrist tightly as he continued touching him, and gasped for breath. It’s been a while since Eddie had sex with someone, and even longer since he let someone touch him so freely. Surgery made him actually less likely to hook up with whoever approached him on campus and stuck around when he told them he was trans. Now he felt more content with his body, and therefore less interested in other people. It wasn’t like he hooked up for anything other than validation, so once he finally felt that validation from himself he was ten times pickier. Picker meant he was much more sensitive than he thought he would be, and that meant that Richie’s hand was better than anything he’s felt in months.

“Can I touch you under your clothes?” Richie asked. Eddie bit his lip and then nodded before pulling his wrist and letting him slip under his boxers. He finally let go of his arm, but quickly replaced his grip with the sheets when he felt Richie’s warm fingers against him.

“Oh shit…” he sighed.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Richie acknowledged. Eddie wrinkled his nose in discomfort, and then flicked his ear.

“Fuck you,” he said. Richie chuckled and then appeased him with a kiss.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. What would you like to hear instead?” Richie asked against his lips. Eddie’s brows pinched in response. The combination of Richie’s voice so low with lust and his fingers so slow against his growth was driving him crazy.

“Are you turned on?” Eddie asked. Richie hummed and then kissed him again.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I had a semi.”

“Is it still a semi?” Eddie breathed. Richie chuckled and took Eddie’s hand to press it against the bulge in his jeans.

“Does that feel like a semi?” Richie replied. Eddie squeezed his length through the denim, and loved the sound of Richie groaning against his mouth. “Fuck, Eds…”

“Were you joking about putting this in my mouth, or were you actually thinking about it?” Eddie hummed.

“Christ. I mean, it was mostly just a joke, but…now I’m definitely thinking about it,” he said. Eddie smiled at that and stretched his neck up to kiss him. Richie accepted it and started moving his fingers faster in his pants. Eddie gasped and moaned at the change of pace, and Richie nibbled his lower lip.

“Fuck. Can I finger you? You sound so cute, Eds. Wanna make you feel so good,” Richie cooed. Eddie hesitated for a moment before nodding. He let out a sigh of relief when Richie’s push a finger in, and then groaned when he quickly pushed in a second one.

“ _Fuck_ , Richie…” he sighed. Richie kissed down his neck and cupped the hand still over his dick. He rocked his hips against it, and Eddie squeezed him again.

“God, I want you in my mouth so bad, baby. Wanna feel you cum in my mouth,” he said. 

Eddie was so focused on the pleasure Richie provided him that he had thrown away all precautions he had around his heart. He eagerly nodded and pulled his hand away to start pushing his pants and underwear down. Richie took notice, and then eagerly crawled onto the bed to kiss down Eddie’s belly. He had to take his fingers out for a moment, but he quickly returned them inside him once he was settled between his legs. The way he kissed and caressed Eddie’s body with his free hand made him tremble, and he desperately gripped the sheets under him. Richie spent a little extra time around his hip bone, and Eddie could tell he was definitely leaving a hickey or two behind. He was too invested to protest, and the idea that he had the shape of Richie’s mouth on his body did turn him on a little bit more than it should’ve.

“Richie…Richie, oh my god,” Eddie whispered while letting his head fall back. 

The next thing he felt was a warm tongue against his growth, and his body immediately flinched in shock. He’s only let one other person eat him out before, and he had been dating that guy for a few months. Richie’s tongue was immediately followed by his mouth, and Eddie was speechless when he felt the other man suckle on his sensitive flesh. The two fingers inside him started to curl instead of thrust, and Eddie let go of his sheets to grab his best friend’s hair. Richie groaned when his fingers gripped his roots, and Eddie finally found his voice when Richie added a third finger.

“ _Fuck_ …oh…oh, that feels…feels so good,” Eddie whined. Richie hummed in agreement, and squeezed Eddie’s hip with his free hand. He lifted his head for a moment, and Eddie glanced down to see heated hazy eyes looking back at him.

“Are you close, baby? Want you to cum in my mouth so fucking bad,” he panted. Eddie nodded and then gently pushed for him to return.

“Yes. Yes, just keep doing that. Feels so good…so good, Richie…god, your mouth is so good, Richie,” he rambled in response. 

Richie groaned with Eddie in his mouth again, and he sucked just a tad harder. The pressure building inside Eddie’s body was quickly becoming too much, and his body was moving on its own in response. His hips rocking up against Richie’s mouth, and the hand on his hip moving up to his lower back to keep grinding against his face. He kept one hand in his hair, but used the other to clench as tight as he wanted to and hit the mattress with his fist. His body was shaking with every move Richie’s mouth made, and within seconds he was cumming.

“Ah! Richie! Richie, I’m cumming…oh fuck…” he announced. Richie moaned and pulled his fingers out so he could pull Eddie closer with both hands on his waist. His mouth was hot and incessant as he made Eddie cum in it. He continued even as Eddie’s body started to settle down, and the overstimulation was too good for Eddie to make him stop right away. Eventually he had to gently push his face off, and picked up a corner of his blanket to wipe his friend’s face. Once his mouth was clean he crawled up to kiss Eddie on the lips, and Eddie miraculously let him despite where it had been. 

“You’re so hot, oh my god,” Richie gasped against his lips. Eddie continued their kissing, and started undoing his jeans.

“Can I give you a handjob?” Eddie asked while teasing the elastic of his boxers. Richie nodded.

“Baby, you can do whatever the fuck you wanna do to me,” he sighed. Eddie smiled at that and then reached in to grab his hard cock. Richie groaned the moment his skin came in contact with it, and restlessly rocked into his grip.

“You’re so fucking hard, Richie…” Eddie cooed in awe as he moved his hand with his hips.

“Baby, if you saw what I just saw you’d be hard as a rock too,” Richie said. He thrusted his hips faster until he was fucking Eddie’s fist, and feeling Richie’s body move like that was a little too exciting for Eddie to watch at the same time.

“Kiss me. Kiss me while you fuck me,” Eddie cooed. Richie’s brows pinched with pleasure, and he actually whimpered in response to Eddie’s words. Hearing that sexual weakness and vulnerability made Eddie feel hot again, and he had to pull the other man down to actually kiss him again.

“Mmh…fuck…ah…” Richie gasped against his lips, and Eddie reached for his hips to hold him still for a moment. He obliged and then had to bury his face into the sheets when Eddie focused his fingers on his head.

“I think I get it…feels good making you feel good,” Eddie whispered in his ear while running his thumb down his slit. Richie shivered and kissed Eddie’s neck.

“Yeah? Is it turning you on again?” He asked. Eddie nodded and took a deep breath before stroking him again.

“Yes…your so warm,” Eddie murmured. Richie lifted his head, and Eddie blinked up to watch him lick his fingers. Before he could ask about it, he was reaching down and cupping Eddie’s sex again. He gasped at the reintroduction to warmth, and threw his head back from how much more sensitive he was so soon after his last orgasm.

“Fuck, you’re such a sight to see like this,” Richie said while moving his fingers in circles again. Eddie whimpered and jerked his hand around Richie’s dick with much less coordination then he was previously.

“Mmhhh…feels so much more intense…n-no one has tried to make me cum more than once,” he confessed.

“The second time is always the best, baby,” Richie said with a grin. 

Eddie nodded in agreement, and accidentally slacked his grip as his second orgasm built up much faster. Richie didn’t seem to mind, and merely watched as heat overwhelmed Eddie’s body once again. He moaned with him as he came, and kissed him hard as he came down. Eddie accepted it, but then started to push him back. Richie started to crawl off him, but Eddie pulled him closer by his hips as he sat up. Without giving him a moment to process what was happening, Eddie eagerly took his length and wrapped his lips around him. The tiny sliver of city lights through the window that their blinds couldn’t cover flashed every time he looked up at the other man. It must’ve looked good from Richie’s perspective because he couldn’t stop moaning and groaning as Eddie bobbed his head on his cock. He cupped his balls while he sucked on the head, and looked up at Richie as he took him as far as he possibly could.

“Holy fucking shit,” Richie sighed. Eddie pulled off and smiled before running his tongue up the belly of his cock.

“Do you wanna cum on my face or in my mouth?” Eddie asked.

“Fuck…I dunno. You decide, okay baby?” Richie replied. 

Eddie nodded and started running his hand down what his mouth couldn’t reach. Within seconds Richie was blubbering his warnings, and Eddie let him cum in his mouth for a moment before pulling out and letting the rest hit his cheeks. He opened his mouth to show it running down his tongue and onto the head of Richie’s cock again. Then he licked it up and scooped up the mess on the rest of his face to suck off his fingers.

“Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. Holy fucking…fuck, you’re _so_ fucking sexy,” Richie heaved while trying not to blink so he could take everything in. Eddie giggled and then kissed his tummy and over his hip bone to leave a matching hickey.

“That felt so good, Richie,” he murmured while Richie stroked his hair and his cheek.

“Yeah…yeah, that felt…fucking amazing,” he agreed. Eddie smiled, and then moved to get off his bed. He walked over to his dresser to put on clean underwear and pajamas, and then looked over at his friend who was still obviously recovering.

“You should change into some actual pajamas. I doubt what you’re wearing is comfortable now,” Eddie said. 

Richie looked down at his jeans and his now wrinkled shirt, and then nodded before getting off the bed and walking to his own dresser. They got dressed in silence, and Eddie turned on his lamp to examine the damage left over on his bed. Thankfully only the sheets were really dirty. He stripped his bed quickly, and tossed them in his dirty clothes basket. Then he covered his bed with his back ups, and decided to keep the corner of his blanket that he used to wipe Richie’s mouth down by his feet instead of his face. When he finished he looked over to see Richie kinda watching him. He blushed a little, and then turned off his light so he could crawl into bed.

“Goodnight, Richie. Happy New Years,” he said simply. Richie was quiet for a moment before crawling into bed as well.

“Happy New Years, Eds.”


	2. Friends who make out sometimes?

Eddie woke up first as usual, and for once he felt uneasy waking up in the same room as Richie. While last night was definitely something on his bucket list, they said absolutely nothing else about it after they went to bed. He looked over at Richie asleep on his bed, and then got up to pull on a pair of sweatpants. Then he sent a text to Beverly to meet him in the bathrooms, and picked up his shower caddy. He walked out in his shower sandals, and wasn’t surprised when he was the first one there. A couple of shower stalls were occupied, but he was mostly concerned about brushing his teeth. So he did that, and was thankful to see Beverly walk in as he was finishing up. They were in the men’s bathroom, but it was early enough that no one would cause them trouble.

“Hey, what’s up? Your text sounded ominous,” she said. Eddie spit out the last of his tooth paste and then rinsed his toothbrush.

“I sucked Richie’s dick last night,” he announced bluntly. She blinked, but didn’t seem to be surprised.

“Wow. Sounds like fun,” she replied.

“You don’t seem surprised.”

“Well, I’ll be honest I was expecting both of you to ignore your chemistry for another decade or so, but I’m glad it’s being addressed sooner or later,” she replied. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“We’re not dating now if that’s what you think is going on,” Eddie told her. She raised a skeptical brow.

“Does Richie know that?”

“He’s the main reason we’re not. He fucking loves not being in a relationship. He hooks up with people all the time,” Eddie replied somewhat defensively.

“Did he actually tell you that?” She asked. Eddie was quiet for a moment and then shrugged.

“He mentioned it sometime last semester that he feels like he might not be monogamous. I am, so I figured it wouldn’t work out between us,” he replied.

“He might be, but he might not be. You should talk to him about it,” she encouraged.

“I will. We live together, so it would be kind of impossible not to,” Eddie pointed out.

“Mm, not so sure about that. You guys are…special,” she said with a sarcastic smile. He sighed.

“Yeah, but I want to talk about it. Just to let him know it’s okay not to take it so seriously,” he said.

“How did that even happen though? Like how did that progress?”

“He…felt bad about kissing me at midnight and wanted to offer a good kiss that I actually consented to as a way to make up for it,” Eddie told her.

“Okay, so making up turned into making out and then…fellatio?” She questioned. Eddie blushed and then scratched the back of his head.

“More like…making up…making out…cunnilingus…handjobs…and then fellatio,” he explained.

“Ah. Busy night then,” she nodded. Eddie nodded back.

“Yup…”

The rest of their conversation didn’t last long, and Beverly decided to leave when more guys started to come in for a shower. Eddie showered as well after she left, and then walked back to his dorm. They still had until the end of the week before classes started, and Eddie wanted to go shopping for more pencil led and notebook paper for his binder before they did. Richie was still asleep when he walked in, and Eddie did his best to be quiet as he set down his shower caddy and grabbed his jacket and backpack. Just as he was pulling out his wallet to make sure he had his metrocard he heard Richie’s bed creaking again. He looked up with owlish eyes to see his best friend rubbing the sleep from his eyes and flopping over onto his back. When he finished their eyes immediately connected, and Eddie couldn’t help but blush.

“Uh…morning,” he said. Richie looked down at his backpack and then pushed himself up on his elbows.

“Where are you going?” He asked. His voice sounded so deep and raspy in the morning, and now that Eddie had heard his voice during sex he couldn’t help but notice how similar it sounded.

“Oh. Um, I just wanted to grab some pencil led and paper before classes start next week,” he replied. Richie nodded and then rubbed his eyes again.

“Fuck, they start so soon,” he groaned. Eddie nodded in agreement.

“Yeah…uh…did you want to come with me?” He offered. He was mentally smacking himself for doing that, but thankfully Richie shook his head.

“Nah, I’m gonna shower and find some Advil. Pick me up some point seven lead while you’re there, yeah?” He asked. Eddie nodded, thankful that things were still relatively normal between them, and then resumed getting ready.

“Will do,” he said while grabbing some real shoes.

“Thanks!”

While things seemed normal, Eddie couldn’t help but feel anxious while he was at the store. He got the things he needed from an office store since it wasn’t back to school season, and stopped by the grocery store to grab a snack since he hadn’t had breakfast yet. The entire time he felt like he was rushing to get back to his dorm, but at the same time he wanted to take longer so he wouldn’t have to be alone with Richie for so long. He got a text from the group chat, and it sounded like they all wanted to go out to dinner that night. He sent a thumbs up, and stopped as he sent it as he realized he had walked into the condom aisle. 

Call it self sabotage, but he actually considered it for a moment. It’s been a long time since he’s hooked up with someone and actually let them put their penis inside him. Hell, last night was the first time since sophomore year that Eddie let anyone put _anything_ inside of him. Still, he couldn’t help but look at the rows of condoms and feel tempted to grab a box. It wasn’t for Richie, or at least that’s what he told himself. He assumed Richie had his own stash for his own hook ups, but it was tempting to grab at least a three pack just in case he wanted to start hooking up again. The entire time he stared at the size he would guess fit Richie based on how he felt in his hand he was going in circles in his head. It went on and on until he finally just grabbed it and rushed to the self checkout. He stuffed his things into his backpack, and then sent Richie a text saying he was headed home.

One thing was for sure, and that was that they definitely needed to talk about what happened before they went to dinner. He just couldn’t act or feel normal until it was cleared up, and he was positive the rest of the losers could tell something was going on if he was acting like an idiot. Maybe Bill wouldn’t pick up on it, but Stan definitely would. Ben wouldn’t make any assumptions, but wouldn’t be surprised. Mike would pretend to be surprised, and Beverly already knew something went down because Eddie couldn’t keep his big mouth shut when it came to her. He marched back into his dorm with determination, but crumbled when he walked in on Richie topless and flipping his shirt to the right side. He blinked up at Eddie like they didn’t just have incredible oral sex last night, and then pulled on the thin fabric.

“Hello. Good to see you again,” he said. Eddie nodded and then closed the door.

“You too…” he murmured. Richie then sat on the edge of his bed and started putting on his socks.

“Did you find the point seven?” He asked. Eddie nodded and then fumbled to open his bag. He pulled out the led, and then blushed as he eyed the condoms right next to it. Richie took the lead, and Eddie quickly zipped up his bag. His brows furrowed in confusion, but he was smiling.

“You hiding something?” He asked.

“No! Just…uh…we should talk,” Eddie said changing the subject. Richie blinked as if this was news.

“About what?”

“Um…about last night?” Eddie said as if it was obvious. It really should’ve been. Richie raised his brows in mild surprise and then nodded.

“Okay. What did you want to talk about?” He asked. Eddie felt his face get hotter.

“I mean…I guess I’m just curious how…uh, how it’s going to affect us now,” he said. Richie shrugged.

“It doesn’t have to. I respect that you don’t want anything to change from last night, so we’re good in my book,” he assured him. Eddie wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that.

“Right…so you’re fine just…moving on as friends?” Eddie stammered. Richie nodded.

“Yup,” he said, popping his lips at the _P_. For some reason that bothered Eddie. Well, he knew the reason. Here Richie was saying he didn’t mind going on as normal when last night he was telling Eddie how great he was. It sounded like he was enjoying himself quite a bit, and Eddie couldn’t help but feel like he should have a harder time parting with that. He knew that he was having that exact problem himself, and he didn’t like being alone in that.

“No more sex stuff. Not even a little bit. Just…back to normal,” Eddie said crossing his arms. Richie nodded again and avoided Eddie’s eyes.

“If that’s what you want,” he replied.

“What do _you_ want?” Eddie asked. Richie sighed and rubbed his forehead before finally looking up at him.

“Look, it’s not that complicated, Eds. If you wanna be friends with benefits, I’m okay with that too,” he said bluntly. Eddie frowned hearing that. He was mildly offended that Richie could read his mind so clearly.

“Don’t flip this on me. I asked what _you_ want.”

“It doesn’t matter! If you don’t want anything else, then I’m fine,” Richie doubled down. Eddie sighed and then unzipped his bag.

“Alright then. I guess I don’t need these since you’re _fine_ ,” he said tossing the condoms at Richie. He fumbled to catch it, but blushed as he read the packaging. Eddie turned to set his bag down and then started looking through his clothes for something decent to wear for dinner later.

“It _sounded_ like you were enjoying yourself last night, y’know? And here I was thinking that I might wanna do it again if you really wanted to, but if you’re so _fine_ without it then—“

Before he could finish his rant, he felt strong hands on his shoulders. They pushed to turn him, and he blinked up as Richie pushed him again against his dresser and kissed him. He gasped as he back touched the wood, and reached behind him to grab the handles to the drawers. Richie, on the other hand, had his hands on Eddie’s face holding him still so he could kiss him harder. The sensation was enough to lull the annoyance Eddie was feeling, and when Richie wrapped his arms around his waist next he was fully sedated with lust. He slid his hands up Richie’s chest as they continued to kiss, and twisted his fingers in his hair as they broke for breath.

“You’d really let me do more to you, sweetheart?” Richie asked while touching his waist and his hips. Eddie nodded without hesitation, and touched all over his shoulders.

“Yeah. Do you wanna do more?”

“Of fucking course I do,” Richie replied.

“Then do it,” Eddie challenged. 

Richie obliged, and kissed Eddie again before reaching down to hook his arms under his legs. Eddie let his best friend pick him up, and continued kissing his neck as he carried them to Richie’s bed. He pinned Eddie to the mattress, and he instantly started pulling off Eddie’s coat and shirt. His lips covered every inch of Eddie’s skin that he could, and Eddie moaned with approval when he pulled their hips together. Soon his pants were stripped as well, and Eddie was able to claw his shirt off too. Richie kissed him once, and then reached across him to his nightstand to grab his bottle of lube. He returned with a kiss as well, and Eddie very much enjoyed having Richie between his legs as he pulled his boxers down next.

“You really bought condoms for us, huh baby?” Richie cooed while caressing Eddie’s leg and down his ass.

“I thought it wouldn’t hurt to have some on hand,” Eddie huffed. He was blushing, but mostly from the way Richie touched him.

“That’s so hot, Eds. Were you thinking about how good I’m gonna fuck you with them on the way home? Because I’m gonna fuck you better then anyone else has ever fucked you before, sweetheart,” Richie purred. Eddie’s heart raced hearing that, and he gasped before he could answer when Richie pushed in two lubricated fingers.

“Fuck…I-I didn’t wanna think too hard about it…I didn’t wanna be so turned on while I was on the train,” Eddie replied. Richie chuckled and kissed him again.

“Good. You’re so cute when you’re horny. I wouldn’t wanna miss it,” Richie whispered next to his ear. He curled his fingers, and Eddie moaned a little louder. He rocked his hips with Richie’s fingers, and indulged in the kisses he pressed to his mouth.

“Add another,” Eddie prompted. Richie bit his lip and then did as he was asked.

“You’re so loose for me, huh? God, I couldn’t stop thinking about last night while I was in the shower. I had to fucking jack off when I got back here. Couldn’t get the image of your mouth on my cock out of my head,” Richie rambled. Eddie whined in response to his best friend getting off thinking about him.

“Why’d you do that? You should’ve waited until I got home,” Eddie pouted. Richie groaned and scissored his fingers inside him to stretch him out more. “Fuck…”

“If I didn’t blow my load already this would last seconds. Trust me when I say it’s for the best, okay?” He cooed. Eddie nodded and started pulling at Richie’s pants that were still on for some reason.

“I’m ready. Fuck me already,” he ordered. Richie bit his lip and pulled his fingers out to take off the rest of his clothes. He grabbed the box of condoms he put to the side and unwrapped the first one he picked to put it on. Eddie was already pulling his legs up against his chest, and looked up at Richie’s with wide eyes as he gawked at Eddie’s position.

“Oh my fucking god, I’m so glad I can actually see you this time. Holy shit, you’re so hot,” Richie sighed while touching the backs of his thighs. Eddie shivered, and let Richie touch him as he crawled closer.

“Put it in me please. Want you inside me so bad, Richie,” he begged willingly. He didn’t realize how much he missed the fullness until Richie fingered him again. Last night it definitely felt good, but they were much more focused on his growth instead. Richie grabbed one of his small pillows he had around his bed, and stuffed it under Eddie’s hips for comfort and angles. Eddie had no complaints, but definitely gave him an impatient frown as he came closer again. Then he felt his cock slap against his flesh, and he gasped at the sudden stimulation.

“Ah! Fuck, just do it. Stop teasing,” Eddie whined. Richie slowly let his spit drip over him, and Eddie bit his lip as it made contact with his already wet flesh.

“You’re so cute when I do it though,” Richie smirked and then rubbed the head against his hole. He picked up the lube again to cover his length, and Eddie was desperately grabbing the pillow behind his head.

“Fuck me, Richie. Please, fuck me. I want it so bad,” Eddie continued to plead as he rocked his hips up to show how badly he wanted it. Richie groaned and then slowly pushed the head of his dick inside him. 

The intrusion made Eddie gasp, and he melted into a series of moans as he pushed in some more. It had been so long, but it truly felt like slipping into a warm bath. His body instantly heated up hotter and hotter the further Richie pushed in, and his brows pinched to try and distract from how amazing it felt. He whined and wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist to tempt him the rest of the way in. His desires were met, and Eddie couldn’t stop humming and sighing in content as the weight of Richie’s cock was held firmly inside him. His chest heaved as he got used to the stretch, and when he looked up at his friend he was a little embarrassed to see him watching everything.

“Is that good, Eddie-baby? You got it?” He asked. Eddie nodded and started grinding down on it. He moaned and let his head fall back against the pillow as the pleasure got hotter inside him.

“Mmh…so good. Fuck, you’re so big, Richie. Love feeling your fat cock inside me,” he huffed. Richie groaned in response, and Eddie gasped when he felt warm wet fingers against his growth.

“Can you cum like this, baby? Grinding on my cock while I’m rubbing you off? Tell me how good it feels to fuck yourself on my dick,” Richie hummed. His eyes hazy and watching Eddie’s every move. He nodded and circled his hips a little faster.

“It’s so good,” he breathed. “Feels so good to be stuffed so full. Your fingers feel good too. I’m gonna cum so fast. Been so long since I’ve been fucked this good,” Eddie went on, feeding into Richie’s dirty talk. He bit his lip hearing that, and decided to grind his hips against his as well. Eddie’s entire face pinched, and his legs twitched as they ground their hips against each other. The sound of Richie’s bed creaking with their bodies was just as much of a turn on as Richie’s moans, and Eddie only wanted more.

“You’re so fucking warm…fuck, I can feel just how hot and tight your hole is even through the condom,” Richie growled. He gripped Eddie’s hips with his free hand, and then spit on his fingers still rubbing his growth. Eddie moaned when the wetness returned, and arched his back in response. Richie kissed down his exposed neck and slid the hand that was on his hip down to support his back.

“Richie…Richie, I’m gonna cum,” Eddie warned. Richie moaned in approval and kissed him on the lips so he would whimper and whine into his mouth. The heat overtook his body, and Eddie cried and shuddered as he came. Richie continued rubbing his growth for a moment after he came, but eventually pulled it away to grip his hips with both hands.

“You’re so fucking hot when you cum, baby. So fucking sexy when you say my name like that,” Richie cooed and slowly started to rock his hips. Eddie trembled and flinched as Richie rocked shallow thrusts inside him. He only pulled out a mere inch or two, but once he shoved it back inside he couldn’t help but moan louder and louder. 

“Fuck me then cum on my stomach,” Eddie encouraged. Richie growled and adjusted his grip on Eddie’s hips to fuck him faster. Eddie’s eyes automatically closed, and he let his head fall back and to the side as Richie fucked him faster and faster with each moan he gave him.

“Fuck…god, thats so hot…so hot last night when you made me cum in your mouth _and_ on your face. The way you fucking opened your mouth for me to see it…holy _shit_ …” Richie went on.

“Cum on me…I want you to cum on me, baby,” Eddie whined. Richie pulled out with a frustrated groan, and ripped off the condom to finish himself off. Eddie waited patiently, but thankfully didn’t need to wait long before hot cum hit his stomach. Richie groaned as he came and kissed him on the lips as he started to come down.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed.

“Touch me again. Please, that turned me on so much,” Eddie wheezed. Richie nodded, and kissed him one more time before ducking down and taking his swollen growth in his mouth. Eddie shouted in surprise, and then easily disintegrated into cute little moans and gasps as Richie sucked and licked at his flesh.

“Love doing this…love the way you get so desperate for it…you sound so cute… _fuck_ ,” Richie rambled while sucking him off. Eddie was at a loss for words, and cried out as he came again. His body twitching and jerking from the overstimulation, and his hands holding Richie’s head down as he rode his orgasm out against his face.

“Fuck…fuck…oh _fuck_ …” Eddie whimpered. He eventually let Richie up, and appreciated his attempt to wipe his mouth with his hand before kissing him on the lips again.

“Was that good for you, sweetheart? Did you like that, baby?” Richie panted. Eddie nodded and kissed him back.

“So good…so good…Christ…” he sighed. Richie bit his lip and then continued their kisses until they finally started to calm down and catch their breath. He then kissed down Eddie’s chest and over his tummy to lick up the mess he made, and Eddie couldn’t tell if he was thankful for or distrusted by it. When he returned to his mouth to kiss him, he decided it didn’t matter.

“We definitely need more of those,” Eddie sighed.

“More of what?” Richie asked.

“Condoms,” he said simply.

“Oh. Yeah, I ran out like a month ago,” Richie agreed. Eddie frowned.

“You haven’t hooked up with anyone for a month?” He asked. Richie shrugged.

“Finals were stressful, man,” he replied. Eddie sighed again and nodded.

“Fair enough.”


	3. Didn’t need or want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Eddie slaps Richie but he kinda deserves it tbh

Once they calmed down, they decided to have a more in-depth conversation about how they were going to move forward. Eddie decided that, for the time being, getting dicked down regularly was worth this risk of heart break later. He didn’t exactly voice that to Richie, but the area they settled in was a friends with benefits type of arrangements. Eddie made sure to let Richie know he understood he wasn’t exactly monogamous, and so he wasn’t trying to tie him down. Richie let him know that he respects Eddie’s desire to be monogamous with someone one day, and wouldn’t be upset whenever he decided to end things to pursue something more permanent. They agreed on that, and from that point on they acted the complete opposite.

The first week was easy to forget that they left their options open. They were mostly hanging out with the losers before they left, and when they were done they just wanted to go home and be all over each other. Richie showered Eddie with his sweet words as always, and Eddie touched him with a type is possessiveness he’s never felt before. He hoped that once they started school they would cool down a little bit, but that seemed to not be the case. They definitely didn’t fool around as much as they did when they had time off, but more times then not Eddie was going to bed with Richie’s hand down his pants. Everything felt a little too good, and it was a little too easy to imagine that they were only dedicated to each other. With the way Richie touched him and spoke to him, it seemed like he was satisfied with it too. Everything seemed really good when they weren’t having sex too. Eddie found it easier to tolerate him when he was being annoying, and he found Richie being sweeter to him when he wasn’t. Before he knew it, midterms were approaching and he still could only think about the way Richie touches him.

“Well hello. Fancy meeting you here,” Richie said as he approached Eddie’s table in the library. He blinked away from the window he was looking at and then up at his best friend. Richie had that smile that told Eddie he was going to call him cute, so he sighed.

“Hello,” he replied.

Do you know how cute you look when you’re zoning out? If you don’t, you look very cute when you’re zoning out,” he said while taking a seat next to him.

“You’re annoying me already,” Eddie said and focused back on his study guide.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m working on my economics study guide. Don’t you have something better to do?” Eddie hummed in response.

“Probably. But I like annoying you more. What time are you gonna be home?” He questioned.

“Probably late. This is a long study guide, and I wanna get at least halfway done with it,” Eddie said.

“Hey! I found another copy of the textbook, so we don’t have to share anymore,” Eddie’s classmate, Johnathan, said as he sat in his seat again. Richie blinked at the new person.

“Who are you?” Richie asked. Eddie raised a brow at that question. It immediately made everything awkward, and Johnathan looked confused.

“Uh…I’m Johnathan. Who are you?” He replied.

“I’m Richie.”

“Richie, this is my classmate, John. He’s helping me get through this thing,” Eddie explained. Richie was giving Johnathan a strange look, and didn’t seem to stop even after Eddie explained his situation.

“Uh…Eddie asked for some help because we’re doing macroeconomics and macro can be a little more nuanced than micro,” he explained.

“Gotcha…sounds reasonable,” Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes and focused on his book again.

“Look, I’m not trying to make a move on Eddie, okay? We’re just classmates,” Johnathan assured him. Eddie looked at him in confusion, and Richie must’ve been doing the same thing because he suddenly looked sheepish. “Uh…what?”

“Why do you feel the need to tell Richie that?” Eddie asked.

“Uh…I thought…aren’t you guys dating? I thought Richie was trying to intimidate me, so I was just letting him know I’m not trying to…uh…y’know…” John said awkwardly.

“Richie isn’t my boyfriend,” Eddie said. It honestly kinda felt weird to say. Because he honestly did feel like his boyfriend sometimes. Especially when they didn’t need to touch outside of their hookups and yet Richie insisted on holding his hand and kissing his cheek.

“Yeah, we just put our mouths on each other’s genitals sometimes,” Richie added. Eddie covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment and then groaned.

“Oh my god, Richie, shut the fuck up,” he said.

“Okay…not sure if I needed to know that,” John said.

“You _didn’t_. I’m so sorry,” Eddie agreed.

“What? I’m just being honest. Eddie is all fair game, my dude,” Richie went on.

“Are you purposefully being obtuse?” Eddie snapped facing him. Richie smiled wide and nodded. “I hate you. Leave now,” he ordered. Richie sighed and then got up.

“Alright. I’ll leave you to your neurological torture. Until tonight, my love,” he said dramatically before kissing the top of his head. Eddie swiped him away until he finally left, and then sighed.

“Sorry about that. He’s a nuisance on purpose,” Eddie said.

“He seems to like you a lot. He was trying really hard to make me jealous,” Johnathan said. Eddie blinked at that and then shook his head.

“What? No, that’s just Richie being Richie. He’s pretty weird,” he brushed off.

“I mean, he was staring me down pretty hardcore,” Johnathan told him. Eddie frowned.

“He was?”

“Yeah. I mean, I believe you, but he gave me weird vibes for sure.”

“Well, Richie is definitely weird…”

They stayed up pretty late in the library studying, and by the time Eddie threw in the towel his brain was definitely fried. It was dark, and when he checked the time he mourned his sleep scheduled seeing double digits. Johnathan offered to walk him to his dorm, and he honestly had every reason to say yes instead of no. So he accepted, and let his classmate guide him out of the library. They chatted a little bit about their class and their other classmates while they walked, and thankfully John didn’t bother to bring up Richie again since he left. Eddie had almost forgotten about the whole incident until they passed the lounge and spotted him on the couch with his arm around a random girl Eddie had never seen before. There seemed to be some type of gathering or party in the lounge, so there were a ton more people all around them. Still, Eddie couldn’t help but stare at his best friend as he obviously flirted and chatted up the girl he was talking to. She was blushing and giggling the whole time, and Eddie felt sick to his stomach. He didn’t even realize that he stopped short of the hallway leading to his dorm until John cleared his throat and he looked over at him.

“You good?” He asked. Eddie nodded and then put on a fake smile.

“Yeah. Sorry, just thought I saw someone I know,” he replied.

“Y’know what, I do that a lot too. I feel like living on campus is kinda weird because you think you know more people, but everyone just looks so similar,” John said. Eddie nodded in agreement.

“Yeah…so similar,” he murmured following him down the hall.

It had been hours since he got home and he had no idea where Richie was. Johnathan left him with a goodnight, and his first instinct was to take a shower. He usually took showers in the morning, but he was anxious and had a feeling that he wouldn’t want to shower so early when he woke up. Richie wasn’t home when he grabbed his caddy, but he was expecting that. He was hoping he’d be back by the time he was done, but he was still no where in sight with no text message about where he was. He got ready for bed, and felt a little bit sore realizing this was the first time he was going to sleep since New Years without Richie keeping him company. He wrapped his arms around himself as he stared up at his dark ceiling, and couldn’t help but be annoyed with the fact that Richie didn’t even text him that he would be home late. All he said was that he’d see him tonight, and yet he wasn’t there.

The next time Eddie checked his phone it was past midnight. Still no text from Richie, and he was starting to feel more mad than anxious. What was going on with him? He always texted Eddie when he was going out. He hadn’t gone out since before Christmas break. What the fuck was going on? Was he with that girl? Or maybe a different girl? Was he with another guy? He honestly couldn’t tell which one was worse. All he knew was that he wanted to be held and kissed until he could actually fall asleep. His class tomorrow was definitely going to be torture with how late he was staying up, but he couldn’t sleep thinking about all the endless possibilities of where the fuck Richie was. That and he would definitely be woken up when he comes home, and he’d rather not suffer that. He decided to send him a text first, and hated that he was so obviously attached to his best friend.

Eddie: are you coming home soon?

Eddie: …hello?

He waited half an hour between texts, and his eyes were tired from being open for so long. The messages weren’t even read yet, and he doubted a third text would do anything. So he decided to click on Beverly’s contact and call her instead. The line rang twice before she answered, and when she spoke Eddie finally noticed how close he was to tears.

“Hey, babe. It’s kinda late. What’s up?” She asked. Eddie sniffled.

“Sorry…I’m just worried about Richie. He hasn’t come home yet,” he told her.

“Really? I saw him earlier today and he said he wanted to go to a party for a little bit, but he was tired and didn’t want to stay long,” she said.

“Well, he already told you more then he told me. He just said he would see me tonight, and I saw him at the party with some girl,” he said, trying his best not to sound so bitter.

“Are you guys still hooking up?” She asked. Eddie sighed.

“Yeah, but that’s not why I’m so upset. He usually texts me when he’s going to be home late or at a party, and he hasn’t even read my messages I sent him an hour ago,” Eddie explained.

“Maybe his phone died. That happens a lot when he drinks because he’s shit at charging his phone,” Bev said.

“Maybe…he still should’ve texted me earlier.”

“I agree. I think I know a guy who’s at the party though. Do you want me to text him and see if Richie is still there?” She offered. Eddie considered it, but decided that if they reported he wasn’t there then he would most likely be at that one girls dorm. He honestly didn’t care to hear that.

“No, I’ll just take a Benadryl and pass out. I dunno how much I care when he’s being like this,” Eddie replied.

“Okay. That’s fair. Did you wanna come over to my dorm? We can cuddle if you want,” she offered. Eddie was about to answer, but stopped with his mouth open when Richie barged in giggling. Eddie sat up to turn on his lamp on his nightstand, and glared at his obviously drunk roommate.

“I’ll talk to you later. I just found him,” Eddie grumbled.

“What?—“

He felt guilty, but he hung up on her in favor of getting up and marching up to his roommate. Richie at least had the decency to close the door behind him, and then grinned when he saw Eddie in front of him with his arms crossed. There was tequila on his breath, and it made Eddie’s nose wrinkle in disgust. That must’ve made Richie laugh again, and Eddie merely continued to glare up at him.

“Well, hello to you too sweetheart,” he said.

“Richie, what the hell is wrong with you?” He asked. Richie pursed his lips in thought and then started counting on his fingers.

“Oh geez, did you want a full list?” He replied. Eddie pushed his hand away and placed his own on his hips.

“Where the fuck have you been? Why didn’t you fucking text me? I sent you a message like an hour ago asking if you’re coming home,” Eddie sassed. Richie held up his hands.

“Whoa, all’s okay, Eds. No biggie. I just forgot and my phone died,” he replied.

“That’s not no biggie! It’s a biggie to me because I’ve been waiting for you to come home and I’m fucking exhausted! You know when you live with someone, it’s good to know when you’re coming home so you don’t wake me the fuck up when you come stumbling in on your drunk ass!” Eddie chewed him out, but his friend didn’t seem to be listening that well. Instead he was leaning against the door and watching Eddie’s mouth move.

“Y’know, you’re really sexy when you’re mad?” Richie hummed. Eddie’s jaw dropped, and he smacked him across the face. They didn’t get as physical in terms of fighting anymore, but they definitely hit each other a lot in middle school and elementary school. Still, his comment was deserving of a lot more then a smack.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Didn’t you already get your fill?” Eddie grumbled and turned back to go to bed.

“Fuck, you really pack a punch,” Richie groaned rubbing his cheek.

“Don’t flirt with me when I’m mad then!” Eddie snapped.

“What do you mean I got my fill? What are you talking about?” Richie asked. Eddie blushed and then sat on the edge of his bed.

“I just…I saw you at the party, and it looked like you were having fun with someone. We’re not exclusive, so…I just assumed,” Eddie explained. Richie was quiet and then shrugged.

“Eh. She was alright. We didn’t do much besides kiss. It was…kinda boring,” Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes and got under his covers.

“I don’t care what you do with other people, okay? I care that you text me whenever you’re going to be home late, so I can at least be prepared for when you come stumbling in drunk at two am,” Eddie said.

“Hey, I’m tipsy at best,” Richie replied. Eddie flipped him off and then turned off his light.

“Go the fuck to sleep,” he grumbled.

“Aw, please don’t be mad at me, Eddie-baby. I swear I forgot,” Richie pouted as he came to the edge of his bed and got on his knees to lean his elbows on it.

“But you remembered to tell Beverly?” He grumbled.

“Eds, my memory is so bad. I forgot I told Beverly too. Please, I wanna make it up to you,” he begged.

“Let me sleep, and I’ll forgive you,” Eddie deadpanned. Richie pouted.

“But that’s boring. I wanna like _do_ something for you,” Richie insisted. Eddie sighed.

“Get me coffee in the morning,” he said.

“Can I do anything tonight?” Richie asked.

“You can let me sleep.”

“But like…what if I did something else?” Richie offered. Eddie turned his head to look at the other man in the dark.

“What the fuck are you on about?” He asked.

“Let me eat you out, baby. I’ll make up for all the stress I caused you, and you’ll be able to sleep better,” Richie offered bluntly. Eddie blushed, but considered it. He actually seemed to have some reason behind doing that…and they hadn’t been as active the last couple days because Eddie wanted to focus on his Econ class.

“I don’t wanna change my sheets,” Eddie said.

“I’ll put a towel down,” Richie insisted. Eddie sighed in defeat, and then nodded.

“Alright,” he agreed. 

He sat up as Richie fetched one of the towels from Eddie’s dresser. Just as he was pushing away his blanket Richie returned with a clean towel. Eddie moved out of the way for him to set it down, and then settled on top of it as Richie shrugged off his jacket. He was about to pull off his boxers, but was interrupted when Richie crawled between his legs and kissed down his throat. He must’ve remembered how much Eddie didn’t like the taste of hard liquor because he didn’t try to kiss him on the lips. Instead he covered his body with his warmth, and sucked on his throat. His hands covered Eddie’s waist through his sleep shirt, and Eddie let out a sigh of relief feeling his best friend’s hands again. They quickly pushed under his shirt, and Eddie’s heart raced feeling their skin touch. Then Richie’s thigh pressed right between his legs, and Eddie gasped at the contact.

“There you go, baby,” Richie cooed and pushed his shirt up more. His body felt hot, and he welcomed the kisses Richie pressed against his chest. He kissed and licked at his nipple a little, but they were still numb from surgery. He could definitely feel Richie’s warm tongue against his skin, but he had no more sensation from it.

“Mmh…Richie…” he sighed.

“Do you like that, baby?” Richie hummed while pulling his hips against his leg.

“My nipples are numb, but I like what you’re doing with your leg,” Eddie replied. Richie chuckled hearing that.

“Fuck. How could I forget that?” He murmured and then moved on. 

Eddie giggled a little bit too, but quickly dissolved into a moan as Richie kissed further and further down his body. He had to remove his leg to kiss further than his ribs, and as he did he also removed his boxers. His first move once Eddie’s lower half was naked was to leave more hickeys across his hip bones. That was his favorite place to leave them. It was slightly embarrassing whenever Eddie stretched, lifting up his shirt, and someone noticed them. But it was extremely thrilling while he left them because it made Eddie feel like he _wanted_ people to see he’s been marked. He _wanted_ people to see that Richie was all over him. He left two new ones, and then pressed his tongue against Eddie’s inner thigh as he pulled his legs over his shoulders.

“Fuck…” Eddie gasped at the warm wet sensation.

“So fucking cute,” Richie rasped and licked closer to his goal.

“Shut up and stop teasing me,” Eddie huffed. Richie chuckled again and then did as he was asked. “ _Fuck!_ “

The first lick was always the most exciting. Richie usually made it fast, but this time he took his time as he lazily dragged his tongue over Eddie’s sensitive flesh. He lapped at him just as slow a couple more times, and then wrapped his lips around him. His growth was about average for a trans guy on hormones for a couple years, but he found that it felt bigger when Richie sucked on it like he currently was. His tongue definitely felt amazing, but nothing was as satisfying as being fully engulfed by his friend’s warm wet mouth. It really drove him crazy, and it was even better when sucked on it like a lollipop. It sent shivers up Eddie’s body, and when he did just that he felt his chest heave.

“Richie…oh god,” he gasped.

“So cute…so sexy,” Richie murmured between sucks, and then started rubbing his fingers against his hole. Eddie’s brows pinched, and he reached down to thread his fingers through Richie’s hair.

“Put it in…finger me,” Eddie encouraged. Richie gave him a slow and long lick as he eased his middle finger inside him, and Eddie groaned as he watched it. “ _Richie_ …”

“How’s that feel, baby? You like getting fucked with my finger like this?” Richie cooed. Eddie nodded and nudged his hips with his thrusting.

“Add another…and…and curl them,” Eddie instructed. He knew that Richie knew exactly how to make him cum, but sometimes he went slow because he liked to hear Eddie request it. Sure enough he did as was asked, and Eddie’s eyes rolled back as those fingers pressed perfectly up against his walls. “Oh…oh…”

“You look so fucking good like that,” Richie hummed. Eddie whimpered and then gently pushed Richie’s head down to use his mouth again. He obliged, and Eddie whined loudly in response to all the stimulation. His orgasm was building fast, and when Richie curled his fingers up faster he was gasping for breath.

“Richie…Richie, oh my god,” Eddie cried.

“Mmmhh,” Richie moaned with a mouthful of Eddie. It turned him on so much to hear Richie moan from only his response, and he was quickly pushed over the edge when Richie sucked on him extra hard and added a third finger. His legs were shaking bad over Richie’s shoulders as he came, and his heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his ears. His toes went numb as the warmth overwhelmed his body, and all his muscles went tense as he came in Richie’s mouth.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck, Richie that’s so fucking good,” Eddie gasped. Richie kept his mouth in place as he rode out his orgasm, and then sat back to grab himself through his jeans.

“God you’re so hot,” Richie growled and desperately undid his jeans. Once he got ahold of his cock, Eddie pulled him closer by his hips until he was straddling his chest.

“Cum on my face,” Eddie cooed. 

Richie groaned and furiously fisted his cock. He moaned loudly as he touched himself, and Eddie kept his hands under Richie’s shirt. It didn’t take long for him to cum, and Eddie opened his mouth to catch some of it as it hit his face. Richie groaned watching Eddie swallow it, and then leaned down to kiss him on the lips. He licked the rest off his face, and then kissed him again as everything started to calm down.

“So good…god, you’re so good, baby,” Richie cooed between gentle kisses. Eddie felt his heart swell, and he let Richie press more sweet kisses down his cheek.

“Mmh…Richie, I have class tomorrow,” he murmured. Richie nodded and gave him one last kiss on his forehead.

“Okay…sorry for making you stay up,” he huffed. Eddie nodded back.

“Thanks for making it up to me,” he replied. Richie smiled and caressed his cheek.

“Anytime, baby.”


	4. Taking a break.

“I think I need to break things off with Richie,” Eddie said. Beverly blinked up at him from her book, and he merely took a sip of his coffee. Richie surprised him with it during his first class, and while it was very sweet of him, Eddie couldn’t help but feel weird since last night.

“Oh? How come?”

“I dunno…things were just a little bit weird when he got home last night,” he said vaguely.

“Weird how.”

“Just…it was weird because he said he didn’t hook up with anyone from the party, and usually when he goes to a party he hooks up. That's what he always did before we started…whatever we have now,” Eddie explained. Beverly shrugged.

“Maybe he’s just tired of hooking up with random people. Why go to someone new when you already have someone who knows exactly what you want at home?” Beverly replied.

“I get that, but it’s still unlike him. I’m worried it’s gonna like…hurt me, y’know? Like it feels like he’s only interested in me, but we’re not exclusive so we’re technically free to see whoever we want. I just don’t wanna be lulled into a false sense of security,” he explained.

“Well, what if Richie only _is_ interested in you? Maybe you should ask him before you cut it off. He seems a lot happier ever since you guys started your little thing,” she pointed out. Eddie blushed and took another sip.

“I dunno…I’m kinda scared. He might just be happy because we’re hooking up like almost every night. I don’t think he’s ever had such consistent sex before. I know I definitely haven’t. Of course he’s gonna wanna hold onto that, but we talked about how I respect him being not monogamous. He respects that I am monogamous and he said he was okay with me stopping this at any time,” he said.

“Well, if you ask me, I think you guys go really well together. Sex or no sex, you guys are really important to each other and it was probably a bit naive of both of you to assume that this wouldn’t mean anything or change anything between you,” Beverly pointed out. Eddie sighed. He loved Beverly’s advice because she was usually right, and always blunt about her true thoughts. If he was being stupid, she wouldn’t hesitate to tell him.

“You’re definitely right about that…I just don’t wanna risk being rejected.”

“So you’re going to reject him instead?”

“I guess…I dunno. I need a break to clear my head at the very least,” he said.

“That’s fair. I think you should say it that way instead of breaking it off. Maybe if you guys take a break you can figure out what you really want out of this. Because neither of you seem to really _want_ to stop,” she pointed out.

“Does he talk about it?” Eddie asked.

“No, but he talks about you a little bit more than usual. It’s kinda cute.”

“Whatever…”

They finished up their study session without talking about it again, and then packed up for their next class. Thankfully Eddie didn’t have his Econ class again until the next day, but he was still trying to understand it since his statistics class was much easier for him to grasp. He texted Johnathan a couple times about it. His classmate was always willing to help him out with it, but he didn’t really respond right away since they were in different classes. Thankfully he did respond before the lecture was done, so they were able to make plans to meet up again and go over the question in the study guide they couldn’t finish yesterday. Richie texted him a picture of someone who fell asleep in his class while he was coordinating with Johnathan, and couldn’t help but smile a little and reply to him as well.

Once Eddie’s class was over he headed back to the library again. It felt like he lived there during midterms and finals, and he honestly wished he was the kind of person who just absorbed the information and easily regurgitated it on the paper for tests. Richie was like that in his music and art classes, but once they got out of their undergrads he never touched a math or science class again. They actually used to study for them together. Sometimes he missed it, but he could tell Richie was much happier not having to take those classes. He didn’t mind studying with his classmates, but it wasn’t the same as sitting in silence for a hour before one of them eventually suggested a snack break and they forgot about it for the rest of the evening. He couldn’t help but feel like things were so much simpler back then…

“There you are. How are you?” Johnathan asked as he took a seat next to him. Eddie snapped out of his train of thought, and then smiled at him.

“I’m good. A little bit tired, but I’ll survive,” he replied.

“I’m sorry. Was the party too loud for you too?” He asked pulling out his notebook. Eddie shook his head.

“No…Richie, my roommate, didn’t come home until late and…it took me a while to get back to sleep,” he replied.

“Richie. He’s the guy I met yesterday, right?”

“Yeah. That’s the one. He’s kinda hard to understand at first, but he’s really nice when you get to know him,” Eddie assured him. John gave him a sympathetic smile.

“I’m sure he is. Coming home late seems kinda rude though,” he pointed out.

“His phone died, so he couldn’t text me. He usually does, but we all forget things from time to time.”

“Still, I hope he made it up to you,” John said. Eddie held up his coffee cup he was still working through. It was a large cup, and honestly he was grateful for the extra shot of espresso Richie got for him.

“Been drinking this since nine,” he said with a smile. Johnathan smiled too and then nodded.

“I guess that’s good,” he said sounding a little reserved.

“It’s what I asked for. Uh…is everything okay?” Eddie asked. John shrugged.

“I dunno. I guess I’ve just grown kinda fond of you, and it bothers me to hear you being treated like that,” he said honestly. Eddie wasn’t used to that level of honesty form people other than Beverly.

“Oh…tha—thank you, um…Richie and I have been friends since we were kids though. He has a long history of being a really good friend. Yesterday was just…weird,” he said.

“I didn’t know that. That makes me feel better about it,” he replied. Eddie nodded and felt like his face was getting hotter the longer Johnathan smiled at him.

“Yeah…um…Richie is a great friend.”

“Was he serious when he said you were uh…‘fair game’?” He asked with an amused smirk. Eddie was definitely blushing from that, and cracked a nervous giggle.

“Oh, I mean I guess so. Richie and I…we’re not exclusive or anything, y’know? I’m very much interested in being monogamous, and Richie isn’t. So we just…enjoy each other's company a little differently until we decide to move on,” Eddie said delicately.

“Are you interested in moving on anytime soon?” John asked. Eddie looked down at his notebook trying to hide his flushed face.

“Maybe…I-I dunno to be honest…”

“Well…if you ever are, I think you’re pretty cute,” Johnathan confessed. Eddie blinked at him with owlish eyes.

“You do?” Eddie asked. Johnathan nodded with what looked like a more nervous smile.

“Yeah, I was kinda lying when I said I wasn’t trying to make a move on you. I’ve had my eye on you since the semester started,” he told him. Eddie blinked.

“I’m—I’m transgender,” he blurted. He wasn’t out to most people in his life since he passed so well, so he tried to make it very clear to anyone who expressed interest in him. Johnathan only frowned in confusion.

“Uh…okay. I don’t see how that changes anything,” he replied. Eddie shook his head.

“It doesn’t! Sorry, I just tell people who are interested in me because everyone assumes I’m cis, and…it’s just important to me that my partners know that about me before they try to pursue me,” Eddie explained. Johnathan looked hopeful hearing that.

“So, you’d let me pursue you?” He asked. Eddie blushed again.

“Um…I mean, we can try it out? I haven’t dated in so long. I’m a little bit awkward…in general, but also with dating,” Eddie warned. Johnathan smiled.

“I noticed. It’s kind of one of the reasons I like you. I feel pretty awkward too on a daily basis, but you make it look good,” he said. Eddie giggled, and he tried not to make it sound forced. He wasn’t used to someone flirting with him in such a pleasant way. It was kind of corny.

“We can do something this weekend if you want. Like…maybe have coffee together?” Eddie suggested. Johnathan nodded.

“I think I’d like that.”

After setting up the day and the time they were going to meet, they finally got started on the Econ question. Then Eddie went back to his dorm and dreaded when Richie would come home. He ended up stress cleaning the entire dorm after thirty minutes, but it didn’t really help calm him down much. Instead it just made him all sweaty, so he took a shower and then sat on his bed once he returned. Within minutes of him sitting down the door opened, and he looked up at Richie with wide eyes. His roommate and best friend smiled at him and walked over to greet him with a kiss on the head. It made him blush.

“Afternoon. How was class?” Richie greeted.

“Good…much better with the coffee,” he said. Richie nodded with a big grin and set his book bag on his bed. He then kicked off his shoes and then sat next to him to kiss his cheek.

“I’m glad I could be of help,” he murmured. Eddie felt his body automatically heat up to the sound of Richie’s voice low in his ear. He hated how his brain associated Richie with pleasure so easily.

“Hey…uh…I think we should talk about this again,” Eddie said. Richie furrowed his brows in concern, but nodded regardless.

“Of course. What’s up?” He asked. Eddie sighed and then stressfully ran his fingers through his damp hair.

“I think…that we should probably take a break from…all the benefits,” he said. Richie blinked hearing that.

“Oh…right, yeah. Okay. That’s totally fine. Whatever you want, Eds,” Richie said.

“I just feel like last night was kinda weird, and we should take some time to ourselves to figure out what exactly we want out of this,” he explained. Richie frowned.

“What was weird about last night? I thought you were okay with it.”

“I was! I still am. It’s not about that. It’s just…I dunno, Richie. It kinda feels like neither of us know what we’re doing, Y’know?” Eddie replied. Richie took a moment to process that and then slowly nodded.

“Okay…I totally respect that you want to take a break, but like…I’m struggling to see why not knowing what we’re doing is a reason to stop,” Richie said. Eddie sighed. Of course this was going to be difficult to explain.

“Sometimes…it feels like things between us are…a little more serious then what we agreed on,” Eddie stammered, trying to pick his words carefully. Richie blinked.

“Oh…”

“And like…if that’s what we want then that’s fine! I just…I wanna make sure that that’s the case, y’know? Like maybe spend some time apart and see how we feel about it? Because sex is really great, and sex with _you_ is…” he trailed off blushing and looked away before he could see Richie’s smirk. “…is really great…um, but we’ve talked about our respective interests in monogamy and how they differ so…uh…”

“So basically, you wanna see if what we’re feeling is still there even if we’re not having sex?” Richie questioned moving closer. Eddie’s face got hot as he looked over and found it way too easy to look at Richie’s lips.

“I mean…I was more so thinking that we should try other people for a moment. Last night was so weird to me because you usually hook up with someone when you go to a party, but you didn’t,” Eddie replied. Richie frowned hearing that.

“I…did that upset you?”

“No, I’m not upset. I’m just…confused, Richie,” he assured him. It was Richie’s turn to sigh as he turned his head away.

“Damn…well, I told you I’ll always respect you whenever you wanna stop for whatever reason, so whatever you wanna do is fine with me,” he said. Eddie nodded and then gently touched Richie’s leg.

“Thanks. I appreciate that,” he said with a smile. Richie looked down at his hand and then briefly bit his lip in thought.

“…maybe one more time for the road? I’ll be honest, I was kinda hoping to rail you tonight,” Richie confessed. Eddie turned bright red, but kept his hand on Richie’s leg. He wanted to take this break, but he was only human. He liked what they did together, like a lot, so it was nearly impossible for Eddie to refuse anything Richie offered.

“I mean…I guess one more time wouldn’t hurt,” Eddie murmured. 

Richie grinned and then leaned over to kiss him on the lips. It was sudden, but soft. His lips were as warm and welcoming as ever, and the soft pressure was paired with a firm hand on the back of his neck. Eddie had never felt so supported and cared for through someone’s touch before. He truly felt that, of all the people he had been with before, Richie respected his body the most. His touch was always precise and aware of Eddie’s humanity, and his intentions behind them were only to provide him with pleasure and stability. Eddie absolutely loved it, and he genuinely wondered if there was anyone out there who could touch him the same way. He briefly wondered if Johnathan was capable of making Eddie feel as safe and as comfortable, but his thoughts were brought back to Richie when he was pulled closer by his hips. He gasped into the other man’s mouth, and automatically reached up to cup both sides of his face.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Richie cooed. Eddie nodded and then initiated the next kiss.

“Mh-hm…I’m good,” Eddie confirmed between kisses. Richie accepted his kisses and easily slipped his arm around Eddie’s waist.

It didn’t take long before Richie progressed things, and Eddie was really turned on by the fact that he knew what he wanted before he did it. His hand slipped between Eddie’s legs, and then slowly started to rub against the shorts he changed into after his shower. The pressure felt so nice, and Eddie shamelessly moaned against his lips as he circled his fingers. It was slow enough that Eddie could still focus on their lips, but he was pressing hard enough to make him moan even more from time to time. He was so lost in his best friend’s lips and fingers that he didn’t realize how heavily he was leaning on him. His arms fully wrapped around his neck and his body open and arched into his touch. He pulled back for a moment to catch his breath, but immediately started moaning when Richie rubbed against him even faster. It wasn’t nearly as good as when Richie had direct contact with him, but the friction from his hand through his underwear and shorts teased him in the most perfect way.

“Richie…oh…” he sighed. His legs wide open for Richie to touch him as he pleased, and his hands clutching his shoulders to keep himself stable.

“Yeah? Does that feel good?” Richie cooed while watching his face. Eddie’s brows pinched with pleasure and he nodded.

“Yeah…yeah, it feels really good.”

“C’mere…” Richie said, taking his hand away and pulling Eddie closer by his waist. 

He guided Eddie up onto his lap, and Eddie blushed as he realized Richie has always been the one on top of him. He found the new position thrilling, and ran his hands over Richie’s shoulders. Just as he was about to speak, his hand returned over his shorts, and he bit his lip instead. Richie pressed kisses over his neck, and slowly rocked his fingers back and forth. At this point Eddie was almost certain Richie was teasing him on purpose, so he decided to roll his hips against his hand to get the stimulation he wanted.

“Fuck…” Richie swore and leaned back to watch Eddie’s body move. That made Eddie pout and lean with him to kiss him.

“Fuck me,” Eddie ordered. Richie kissed him back and then started pulling down Eddie’s shorts. He moved to sit on the bed again to finish removing them, and then immediately crawled back onto Richie’s lap. He was pleased to feel wet fingers returning, and kissed Richie harder when he started to push two fingers inside him.

“God, you’re fucking perfect,” Richie sighed while easily sliding his fingers in and out. Eddie merely pushed him further down on his back, and crawled over him to kiss him laying down.

“You’re just really good at fucking me,” Eddie huffed and licked his pulse. Richie groaned and used his free hand to pull a condom out of his pocket. “Wait…why do you have a condom in your pocket?” He asked.

“I told you I was planning on railing you. Wanted this to be as smooth as possible,” Richie replied with a grin. Eddie rolled his eyes, and then took it. He pulled out Richie’s fingers, and then undid his jeans to put on the condom.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m going to ride you first,” Eddie said with a flirty smile. Richie nodded eagerly and desperately petted Eddie’s hips.

“God, _please_. I have no complaints about that,” he said while Eddie pulled out his dick.

“I might let you rail me though. If you make me cum first, I might let you fuck me as hard as you want,” Eddie purred as he stroked him. He tore open the foil packet with his teeth and Richie groaned as he watched.

“Shit…baby, I’ll make you cum as many times as you fucking want,” Richie huffed. Eddie grinned and then rolled down the condom. He then pushed up Richie’s shirt, and his friend helped pull it off so he could touch his bare chest.

“Get to work then,” he hummed.

The hands on his hips suddenly gripped him and pulled him up. Eddie gasped at the force, and let Richie manhandle him into place. One hand left to rub the head of his cock against his hole, but once he started to sink down it returned to his waist. Sitting on someone’s cock was much different from someone putting their cock in him. The stretch was easier to handle, but the depth was so much more intense. Eddie’s body absolutely sang as he slowly eased down on Richie’s length, and when he took all of it he had to take a moment and appreciate the fullness inside of him. He dug his nails into Richie’s tummy, and bit his lip to contain the pressure and the pleasure. Thankfully he didn’t have to say anything for Richie to understand he needed a second to adjust, and merely rubbed his thighs and his hip bones to help him relax.

“You okay, Eddie-baby?” Richie huffed. Eddie nodded and squeezed his eyes shut for a second.

“Yeah, just…fuck, it’s so good,” Eddie whispered.

“Yeah? Is my dick good enough for you, sweetheart?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded again and then leaned down to kiss him on the lips. The shift in position made him moan, and slowly started to rock his hips.

“Better than good. So fucking big. Richie, you’re so _big_ ,” he groaned. Richie gripped his hips harder, and moaned in an almost pathetic way as Eddie moved on top of him.

“Ahh…”

“I forgot how fucking good this position is, holy shit,” Eddie gasped as he sat up straight again. Richie’s eyes were all over his body as he ground his hips down against his dick.

“Fuck, me too…” he agreed. 

He pushed up Eddie’s shirt, and he joined him in ripping it off and tossing it to the side. It briefly crossed his mind that he just cleaned everything, but he decided not to care until they were done. Instead he lead Richie’s hands all over his body as he rocked and rolled it on top of him. Those wide hazy eyes followed his every move, and he felt a sense of satisfaction knowing that Richie was watching him and liking what he saw. He enjoyed the intensity of his stare, and the way his own hips jerked up every so often in response to Eddie’s movements. It was addicting how easily they fed into each other, and Eddie’s movements quickly dissolved into reckless and desperate bouncing on his lap.

“Richie…Richie, oh my god!” He moaned. The denim still covering Richie’s legs dulled the slap of their bodies as they fucked, but Eddie could imagine how much louder they would be if Richie was completely naked like he was.

“Fucking…Christ, Eds,” Richie wheezed. He then licked his thumb and rubbed against Eddie’s dick. He immediately froze up and shuddered as his first orgasm took over his body. He held himself down firmly on Richie’s lap as he flinched and trembled through his climax, and moaned as Richie continued rubbing past that.

“Fuck! _Fuck!_ “ he cried.

“You okay?” Richie checked. Eddie nodded and leaned down to kiss him hard on the lips. Richie kissed him back and continued fucking up into him while he was bent over.

“More then okay…fuck, keep doing that,” Eddie wheezed while pushing back against his thrusts. Richie groaned and grabbed Eddie’s ass so he could grip him and shove him into his cock.

“Fuck…fuck…oh _fuck_ ,” Richie whined.

“Tell me how good it is, Richie. Tell me how good it feels to fuck me,” Eddie cooed while nosing at his neck. Richie moaned and kissed the side of Eddie’s head before actually slowing down.

“So good…you’re so fucking hot, baby. So warm and so tight just for me, huh? You take my cock so good. Love watching you fuck yourself on it. Your body is so sexy, holy shit,” Richie rambled. 

Eddie wanted to melt hearing Richie say those things in such a low and sexy voice right in his ear. Instead he pulled off, and then turned to rearrange himself on the bed. Richie followed, and groaned as Eddie got on all fours and presented himself for the other man. Before he could properly bend himself over and rest his chest on the mattress, Richie quickly took his hips and pushed his cock back inside him. Eddie gasped at the new angle, and dropped his face into his pillow. He kept his back arched for the angle, but his entire body felt weak at the perfect way Richie’s dick filled him. A warm hand smoothed down his spine, and he couldn’t stop moaning from how easily Richie hit all the right spots just by sliding his dick in and out. He sobbed into the pillow, and turned his face to get some air.

“As hard as I want? That’s what you said, right sweetheart?” Richie cooed while steadily rocking his hips faster and faster. Eddie nodded and pushed his hips back even further. Richie groaned and then hammered his hips into him as promised.

“Richie…Richie…mmh… _Richie_ ,” Eddie chanted as he fucked him hard into the sheets.

“So good…fuck…” Richie panted. 

The hand on his back disappeared, but was reintroduced between Eddie’s thighs. He shouted at the overstimulation, and muffled his cries with the pillow while Richie fucked him and rubbed him. His body so overwhelmed with pleasure he couldn’t stop himself from flinching and throbbing in response. Richie groaned feeling how hot his sex was, and bent over him to kiss over his shoulder blades and his spine. He resumed those light circles he started with, and Eddie felt actual tears running down his face as he came again. His entire body so flushed with heat, and his hands shaking with the cotton from his pillowcase in their grip. He came so hard he couldn’t feel his legs, and when he could finally use his lungs again he didn’t even realize he was holding his breath. 

As his body started to finally relax he could hear Richie moaning and whimpering behind him along with the slick sound of his hand on his cock. He slowly turned his body, and blinked up at his best friend furiously jerking himself off above him. His chest completely flushed, and his voice a wreck as his eyes took in all of Eddie’s body and face. It was always such a treat to see Richie desperate for his climax. He moved with wobbly arms to sit up, and he gently pulled Richie’s wrist away. His friend panting heavily as Eddie rolled off the condom and then took the head in his mouth. He stroked the rest of his length fast, but merely sucked and licked at the head in a way he knew Richie found cute. He blinked up with his big round eyes, and soaked in how tightly his face scrunched with pleasure. His jaw wide open as Eddie finished him off, and his hand shaking as he reached down to wipe the tear tracks from Eddie’s face.

“O—oh my god… _Fuck_ , Eds!” He groaned before cumming in his mouth. 

Eddie held his jaw wide open for Richie to see his cum landing on his tongue, and then used his dirty tongue to continue licking and sucking. Richie’s chest crumbled and curled around Eddie’s head, and his cock pushed ever so slightly deeper into his mouth as he came long and hard inside his mouth. When he was finished Eddie sucked off the last little bit of cum and pulled his mouth off. Richie’s hands were now running through his hair, and caressed his cheeks as Richie tried to unlock his body after cumming so intensely.

“Christ…”

“You okay, Richie?” Eddie cooed while stroking his thighs and gently caressing his hips as well. Richie nodded, and then gently eased himself down to sit in front of him.

“More than okay,” he echoed Eddie’s words from earlier, and Eddie giggled before letting Richie kiss him again.

“Mm…that’s good,” Eddie sighed. He was still trying to catch his breath, and it was hard to ignore how good Richie’s chest looked, breathing heavy and covered in sweat.

“Yeah…really good. That was seriously so fucking hot,” Richie murmured tiredly. Eddie nodded in agreement. “Are you sure you wanna take a break?” He asked in a teasing tone. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“We’ll get back to it eventually,” Eddie promised as he leaned in with a kiss. Richie accepted it and then rested his forehead on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Shit…I’m tired now,” he sighed. Eddie nodded in agreement.

“Yeah…a nap sounds like a good idea, huh?”

“Yeah…great idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the only chapter that *technically* doesn’t have smut in it ://


	5. Who’s jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Eddie masturbates so bottom dysphoria. There’s not a lot of detail tho.
> 
> Richie gets drunk and says stupid shit.

The first day they spent apart was Eddie’s busy day. He had four classes that went from eight am until nine pm. They weren’t back to back, but he definitely avoided going back to his dorm in his free time. From the moment they went to bed Eddie could tell that they were going to struggle with this break. Mostly because they lived together, but also because they were going from having sex almost every day to absolutely nothing. The worst part was when he woke up the next morning his body was still sore from how hard Richie fucked him yesterday, and thinking about that instantly turned him on again. Richie was still passed out, and he definitely needed to get ready for class sooner then later. Therefore his temptation was squashed with a cold shower and rushing to the coffee shop on campus so he wouldn’t be late.

Unfortunately, he had nothing to do on Saturday. He had his coffee date with Johnathan on Sunday, and usually he’d be studying all day. Normally that would be easy to do, but being in the same room all day with Richie sounded like absolute torture. He could go to the library, but he didn’t have enough of his study guides to complete to justify getting dressed and hauling ass out of his dorm. Usually Beverly was free during the weekend, so he made the effort to text her about it when he got home and collapsed on his bed. Richie was already in his bed when he got home, but he was reading instead of sleeping like Eddie hoped. Nine thirty was a bit early to sleep, but he was a desperate man trying not to jump the one guy he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about all day. He sighed into his pillow and tried not to think about how the last time he was face down on his pillow he was also receiving the greatest pleasure he’s ever experienced in his life. Clearly, he failed at that.

“Welcome back,” Richie said. Eddie sat up and nodded before pulling off his jacket and rubbing at his eyes.

“I’m so fucking tired,” he sighed.

“Yeah? Wanna turn in early?” Richie asked. 

Eddie considered it for a moment and then nodded before getting up and walking to his dresser. He could feel Richie’s eyes on him as he pulled out his pajamas, and tried his best to ignore it. That proved to be a little bit difficult when he pulled off his shirt and started to undress more. He craved to feel the other man’s arms around his him, and his lips on his neck as he helped him get completely naked. Usually he would get dressed as he went so he wouldn’t risk Richie seeing him completely naked. That seemed a little bit pointless now considering how much sex they’ve had, and it also felt nice to tease him while he pulled up his boxers. He turned back to his bed once he was fully dressed, and tossed his clothes into his dirty clothes bin. When he looked over he found Richie blushing with his eyes locked on Eddie’s legs. He smiled a little at his success, and then walked over to turn off the lights.

“Goodnight, Richie,” Eddie said as he returned to his bed. Richie nodded and closed his book. He then set it on his nightstand and turned off his lamp to make the room completely dark.

“Goodnight, Eds…”

Turns out, having an orgasm before bed made him sleep a lot better then he previously thought it did. He couldn’t stop thinking about how badly he wanted Richie to touch him again, and then he was completely focused on the throbbing between his legs. Sometimes his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Richie’s bed creaking as he tossed and turned, and sometimes he was so deep into his fantasy he had to make himself stop pushing the heel of his palm into his crotch and behave. It must’ve been past midnight before Eddie was almost completely asleep, but he was snapped awake just from the brink of sleep when Richie got up. He didn’t say a word as he grabbed his towel from his side of the room, and then promptly left the dorm.

It was probably obvious what Eddie’s first thought to do was. He wanted to get off so bad, but he was hesitant. Since Richie grabbed his towel, he assumed he was taking a shower. Richie actually took really quick showers, and from how far away the showers were Eddie would guess he had about half an hour to get off. He definitely could get off in that time, but he didn’t grab his caddy. Most likely he was just rinsing off or something like that, and that would take even less time. With that in mind he’d probably take fifteen minutes at the least and twenty minutes max. The last thing Eddie wanted was to get walked in on, so he kept his hands out of his pants for the time being. Instead he tried to fall asleep again…until what felt like thirty minutes passed and Richie still hadn’t returned. Out of curiosity, he grabbed his phone from his nightstand to see if Richie texted him, but all he saw was that it was past two am.

“Shit…” he sighed.

With no way of telling if Richie would be back anytime soon or not, he was still hesitant to touch himself. Despite that, he was turned on so much from thinking so much about what they did yesterday he couldn’t really help himself. He huffed out of annoyance, and set down his phone so he could flip onto his back and kick off his blanket. He then reached past his boxers and immediately started to touch himself the way he knew he liked. It had been a while since he masturbated, and he found that his old technique didn’t quite work the same. So he switched it, and tried to imitate the way Richie touched him yesterday. Just thinking about Richie made him much closer to coming, and when he let his mind indulge in the past few nights and how good it felt he was even closer.

“Mmh…Richie…” Eddie sighed quietly.

He wanted Richie again so bad, it was almost pathetic. His mind and his libido completely ruled by the memories of his touch, his fingers, his mouth, his cock fucking him so deep it almost hurt. For a moment earlier in the day he didn’t think he had it that bad, but having his hand down his pants while moaning his best friend’s name while said friend was in the shower seemed pretty bad. He was thinking about that just as he was finishing, and while the climax wasn’t nearly as satisfying his moans were definitely just as desperate and pitiful. He continued to rub as he came down, and let out one last moan just as the door swung open. 

Eddie instantly ripped his hand out of his pants as Richie stood in the doorway. His hand clutched the door handle hard as Eddie’s chest heaved, and they stared at each other with wide eyes. The silenced between them was deafening, and Eddie didn’t know what to do besides try to catch his breath. Then Richie closed the door, and stayed outside of the room for a minute as Eddie wiped off his hand and stressfully ran his fingers through his hair. A couple minutes passed and he opened the door again to return to bed. He closed it behind him, and then made a beeline for his bed. He was quiet, save for the creaking of his bed, and when he settled down Eddie was back at square one. Staring at his ceiling and way too wired to fall asleep.

Thankfully, he finally fell asleep. He didn’t get the best sleep, but once he woke up he was set on taking a shower, getting dressed, and then booking it to Beverly’s dorm. Richie was passed out as he usually was before two in the afternoon on a Saturday, so it was relatively easy to tip for out, come back, get dressed, and then text Beverly that he was on his way over. He brought a bag of some of his study guides just incase, and then sent Richie a text telling him he would be at Beverly’s for most of the day. When he got there she was doing her makeup, so he could easily walk in and focus on his statistics homework and study guide without too many questions about Richie. It didn’t last long though, because once she finished she joined him on the bed and started actually chatting past the small talk.

“So why did you wanna spend all day here? Wouldn’t you wanna be in the library?” She asked.

“I dunno. I didn’t wanna walk all the way down there just to work on a couple study guides. I’d only be there for about an hour,” he explained.

“Is there something going on with Richie? Is that why you don’t wanna do it in your own dorm?” She asked. Her question was framed in a way that showed she was concerned and not blaming, and Eddie appreciated that.

“I literally cannot spend five minutes around him without going crazy, Bev. It’s so bad,” he admitted.

“Really? What’s so bad?”

“ _Everything_. I told him I wanted to take a break, and the sexual tension since then has been fucking unbearable. No pun intended,” Eddie vented. She smirked a little bit.

“Well, when two people who really wanna have sex with each other decided to stop for some reason…that’s what’s gonna happen,” she replied. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t realize how bad it was! I couldn’t sleep at all because I was just thinking about how much I missed him. Then he left for like a shower or something. I dunno, but he grabbed his towel. He was gone for a while, so…I thought it was safe to get off, but of course he walks in right after I cum and it was so fucking awkward and like borderline _painful_ to just do nothing after that,” Eddie told her.

“I feel like this is giving you the answer to why you wanted to take a break,” she said.

“I just need to get through this weekend, and then I’ll be able to handle it better when I have classes,” he said.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” She asked.

“I uh…I actually have a date with this guy from my Econ class. He said he thought I was cute, so I decided to get coffee with him,” he said.

“That’s kinda good. You’ll be able to tell if you really do want to see other people, and you’ll be away from Richie so you won’t be so sexually frustrated,” she said. Eddie nodded.

“Yeah, the first part was definitely the idea, but I really didn’t think it was be so hard _not_ to have sex with Richie. Again, pun not intended,” he replied. She giggled.

“C’mon. Let’s get your mind off of sex with Richie. I’ll do your makeup,” she offered. Eddie sighed. He liked the way Beverly did his makeup. It didn’t make him feel girly or feminine, and instead just made him feel pretty.

“Okay, but you have to wash it off. I can only imagine what Richie would say if I came home with a full face of makeup,” he said, thinking of the last time Bev did his makeup and Richie walked in fawning over how cute he looked. She nodded.

“Of course! Let’s get started. I just bought a new pallet.”

They spent a couple hours playing with Eddie’s makeup, and then another hour washing it off and doing skincare masks that Beverly got for Christmas from her aunt. After that they had lunch, and then Eddie finished up his study guides before they also had dinner together. He sent Richie another text before heading home saying as much, and then left Beverly’s dorm to head to his own. When he walked in Richie was busy on his laptop and his headphones, and Eddie decided not to bother him as he got ready for bed. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, and was about to leave when Richie looked up and pulled off his headphones.

“Hey, good to finally see you,” he said with a casual smile. Eddie smiled back nervously and held up his tooth supplies.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m about to brush my teeth in the bathrooms.”

“Oh, I’ll come with you,” Richie said, setting his stuff to the side and getting up. He grabbed his entire shower caddy and towel, and Eddie felt himself blush when he remembered the last time he saw that towel in Richie’s hands.

“Sure…sounds good,” he nodded.

They walked in silence to the bathrooms, and then remained silent as they got there. Eddie started brushing as Richie turned on the closet shower. It was typically empty this time of night on a Saturday since everyone was usually out partying until midnight. That meant that they had the bathroom all to themselves, and Eddie couldn’t help but curse himself for taking that break and preventing them from taking advantage of the opportunity for shower sex. He spit out his toothpaste after brushing, and glanced over as Richie pulled off his shirt and tested the water again. It was hard to keep his eyes to himself, so he decided to finish up and start heading out.

“Goodnight, Richie,” he said trying not to fumble with his stuff.

“Oh, are you headed back already?” Richie asked leaning against the stall. Eddie nodded.

“Yeah. Just a little tired after spending all day with Beverly,” he replied. Richie nodded and smiled in understanding.

“Gotcha. Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow? I was thinking maybe we could like…go out for lunch instead of just grabbing whatever from the cafeteria,” he inquired. Eddie felt himself blush and then wetted his lips.

“Um…I uh…I have a date around noon actually,” he confessed. Richie blinked.

“A date?” He questioned. Eddie nodded.

“Yeah…with one of my classmates,” he said.

“Is it Johnathan?” Richie asked with an amused smirk. Eddie was quiet before nodding. He chuckled. “I knew he’d ask you out sometime. Hope it goes well,” he said, taking the news a little too well. Eddie blinked and then nodded.

“Yeah…I mean, he said he thinks I’m really cute, and he’s a really nice guy. So, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try him out,” Eddie said.

“He’s definitely right about that. I’m happy for you, Eds,” Richie replied before turning to test the water again. He then pulled his pants down, and Eddie felt flustered seeing him in his boxers.

“Thanks. Um…goodnight,” he murmured before swiftly leaving.

“Night, Eds!”

The minute Eddie got back to their dorm he instantly grabbed his bottle of Benadryl and took two. He then laid in bed to get himself off since he was certain Richie wasn’t coming back for more than a few minutes, and then got changed into his pajamas. He turned off the lights and got into bed all before Richie came back, and set an alarm to wake up at ten. It took about an hour before the Benadryl kicked in, and Richie had definitely returned by then. It still made it a lot easier to fall asleep even though he knew it would make him somewhat drowsy the next day. He slept soundly though, and so it was worth the regret filling his body when his alarm went off.

Richie was actually awake when he rolled out of bed, and that definitely surprised Eddie. He looked distracted by something, and Eddie couldn’t figure out exactly what he was so antsy about. They exchanged a rather awkward morning greeting, and Eddie was happy to escape to the bathroom to take his morning shower. He made sure to be thorough so he could avoid Richie for longer, and when he returned he was still just as weird as he left him. Thankfully he was working on his laptop, so Eddie decided to ignore it while he got ready. 

He didn’t want to wear anything too special, but he definitely wanted to look more put together than his usual attire. He picked out a clean pair of dark brown corduroys he only reserved for dates and going out with friends, and then paired it with a plain grey teeshirt. It was too chilly for just his cardigan that he liked to wear whenever he wanted to feel cute and comfortable, so he layered a coat with a fluffy hood over it. Once he got in the coffee shop he could take it off and show John how cute it was on its own. He checked his outfit in the half length mirror he kept in the corner of their room, and then picked out a pair of vans to go with it. Just as he secured them he got a text from John saying how excited he was for their date, and Eddie replied saying he was too and a little heart emoji. He smiled as he typed it and then got up to grab his bag.

“Uh…I’ll be back in a couple hours or so. I’ll text you if anything changes,” Eddie said. Richie looked up from his laptop and then looked Eddie up and down.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” He asked. It didn’t sound judgmental, but more so curious. Eddie blushed and then nodded. His shirt was tucked in too with a thick belt, so he could see how it looked more dressy then casual.

“Uh, yeah. Does it look bad?” He replied. Richie shook his head while his eyes continued to caress down his body.

“No, not at all. You look…really good. I guess I didn’t think you were taking this that seriously,” he said. Eddie frowned.

“What do you mean?” Richie shrugged.

“I dunno. It just seemed like he asked you out and you were more like ‘sure. Why not?’. I didn’t think you were actually interested in him,” he explained. Eddie felt a little taken aback by that. That was his main train of thought, sure, but he was also curious if someone else could make Eddie feel the way Richie does.

“Johnathan is really nice, okay? I like him,” Eddie said. Richie chuckled, and it sounded a little bitter.

“Yeah, and nice guys are great,” he said turning back to his screen. Eddie huffed and crossed his arms.

“Whatever. I’ll let you know when I’m headed home,” he told him.

“By all means, let him take you to _his_ dorm! I bet he’s really nice there too,” Richie teased.

“God, shut up,” Eddie grumbled.

“What? I’m joking!” Richie said with a smile. Eddie could tell it was forced.

“You’re being an asshole. I’ll see you later,” he snapped before turning to leave.

“Eds, c’mon!” Richie said getting up and grabbing his hands. “You know I’m just pushing your buttons, okay? I’m sure it’ll be a fun date,” he assured him. Eddie looked up at him and felt his heart race from how close they were. That and Richie was still holding his hand. It would be too easy for Eddie to reach up and kiss him, and he was just starting to forget how badly he wanted to.

“Y’know what, Richie? It just sounds to me like you’re jealous. Unless you wanna talk about that, have fun dealing with it on your own,” Eddie said in a scathing tone. He pulled his hand out of Richie’s, and then left their dorm without another word.

The cafe was relatively close, but still far enough for Eddie to take the train. He was kinda grateful because it gave him some time to cool off before seeing Johnathan again. Between all the awkwardness and the sexual tension and the _stupidity_ of living with Richie, he was definitely stressed out. Funny how trying to go just one day without going at each other would result in such childish behavior from both of them. He didn’t like snapping at Richie, and he was probably so off base about him being jealous. It was the only way he could think to get him to shut up, and clearly it worked. He was still mulling it over when the train stopped, and he couldn’t seem to clear his mind even when he saw Johnathan outside the cafe and waved.

“There you are! Good to see you again.” Johnathan said.

“You too. It’s been nice studying with you this week, so I’ve been excited for this,” Eddie replied. It was kind of a lie. His thoughts were definitely more consumed with Richie then anything else.

“Me too. I’m really glad I took this class now. They said it would be good for my minor, but it wasn’t exactly necessary,” he said.

“What’s your minor?”

“Business marketing.”

“Ah.”

“Let’s go inside. I really like this shop’s espresso machine. Much better than Starbucks,” he said, leading Eddie inside. 

Eddie nodded and then followed John up to the cashier. They ordered their respective drinks, and Johnathan paid for the whole thing. Eddie thanked him and then dropped a couple bills into the tip jar as his contribution. The barista thanked them, and they found their drinks already made for them by the time they walked around to the other end of the bar.

“Must be slow considering it’s Saturday,” John said looking around. Most of the tables were available, but to be fair it was past eleven.

“Must be,” Eddie agreed and then took a seat at the closet table by the window. John sat across from him and Eddie shrugged off his outer layer to show his cardigan.

“You look very cute today. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in anything but jeans and a shirt,” he said. Eddie blushed.

“Oh, yeah these are my weekend clothes for going out. My friend, Beverly, likes to dress up whenever we go out to eat or drink,” he said.

“I feel very flattered that you decided to wear such nice clothes for our date. I’m not very fashionable myself, but I did wear my nice jeans today,” he said proudly. Eddie giggled and looked over the table to see him showing off the material.

“They are very nice.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you go out during the weekends? Or do you like to stay in?” Eddie asked.

“I usually stay in. I just transferred here last semester, so I’m not very familiar with people yet. Still trying to put myself out there,” he replied.

“Well, you’re very nice, so I think you’ll do fine,” Eddie said. Johnathan chuckled and blushed too.

“Thank you. That’s very kind of you.”

“Of course.”

“Do you go out a lot? Or is it more so something that your friends like to do and you like to join them?”

“Um, I’d say I’m more likely to stay in if I have some homework, but I like to get out from time to time. I mostly work in the library or just hang out with Beverly or Richie for the day if there’s not much to do,” he said.

“That’s nice to hear. Are you…um…are you still involved with Richie?” He asked. Eddie blinked. That question was a little bit of a reach for him, but he could understand Johns desire to know if Richie was still apart of the equation.

“Um…not at the moment. We decided to take a break and figure out what we want out of that. Things were getting…a little too hard to define,” he answered. Johnathan nodded as he took that in and then looked down at his drink for a moment.

“You like him…don’t you?” He said quietly. Eddie felt guilty realizing it was probably very obvious to John that he didn’t feel the same way.

“I…it’s complicated, y’know? He’s been my best friend since we were like eight, so it’s…we really shouldn’t have done anything like that in the first place,” he said. Johnathan nodded again and met Eddie’s eyes.

“That’s understandable. Sorry if I was over stepping. I just hope you’ll still consider me as an option. I think you’re really great, Eddie,” he said. Eddie smiled at that, but felt absolutely nothing in his heart. Johnathan was nice, polite, put together, and at the very least socially aware. He was almost the exact opposite of Richie, and Eddie could feel that.

“Thanks, I…” he trailed off as his phone buzzed loudly in his pocket. “Sorry, let me just turn this off,” he said pulling out his phone. He was about to turn off his notifications when another message popped up followed by another. He frowned in confusion and opened his messages to actually read them.

  
  


Richie: _Eddie I’m so sorry_

Richie: _Eds baby pl ease_

Richie: _I’m so sorry I didn’ t meann to be mean_

Richie: _lol mean to be mean_

Richie: _but plss don’t be mad at me_

Richie: _although ur so sexy when ur mad it’s crazy bb_

Richie: _I just wanna watch u yell at me all day bc ur face is so cute when it s red it turns me on so much_

“Christ, I’m so sorry,” Eddie sighed as more messages rolled through. He turned on do not disturb and then put it back in his pocket.

“It’s fine. Is everything okay?” Johnathan asked. Eddie put on a smile to try and mask his anxiety.

“Yeah, I think Richie is just a little bit drunk right now.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he’s a drunk texter. He’s just letting me know that…uh…he’s hungry,” Eddie lied.

“Gotcha. He sounds like he’s a really fun drunk,” he noted.

“Uh, he’s okay. We don’t have to talk about Richie anymore. It’s kinda weird now that I think about it,” he said awkwardly.

“Okay, sure. Uh, what’s your all time favorite movie?” Johnathan asked.

“Probably Rocky Horror Picture Show. Just because I have so many good memories watching it during Halloween with my friends when I was little,” he said.

“That’s really sweet.”

“It was really nice. My mom was really strict when I was little, so the only time I could see the cool movies was when I snuck out.”

“My mom was pretty strict too. Sometimes I think that’s why I’m so awkward today,” he said with a chuckle. Eddie laughed with him, and then frowned when he felt his phone buzz again continuously. He definitely put it on do not disturb, but if Richie tried to call more than once it would go through.

“Sorry. Geez, I should just turn this off completely,” he said pulling it out. Sure enough, Richie’s name popped up. He declined it, but his name was instantly across the screen again for a phone call.

“Uh, maybe you should answer it. Just to make sure he’s okay,” Johnathan suggested. Eddie sighed and then nodded.

“Yeah…” he did so and then put the phone up to his ear. “Hello?”

“ _Eddieeeee_ …fucking finally,” Richie slurred.

“Christ, what is wrong with you?” Eddie sighed rubbing at his forehead.

“So much. My biggest problem is that you’re not here sucking my dick. Heh-heh,” he giggled and then hiccuped.

“You’re so gross. Drink some water and go pass out,” Eddie grumbled.

“Y’know what though? I’m not fucking jealous. Because my dick is bigger then Johnathan’s and he probably wouldn’t know how to fuck you if he tried,” Richie went on. Rather loudly, and clearly enough that Eddie was certain John could hear that.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie whispered to Johnathan, but he merely shrugged.

“It’s fine,” he assured him.

“Talk to me, Eddie. God, I wanna fuck your mouth again,” Richie went on. Eddie went bright red again and turned himself to avoid Johnathan’s eyes. He switched sides to hopefully make it harder for Johnathan to hear.

“Will you shut up? He can hear you, dumbass,” Eddie hissed.

“Yeah? Can he? Good. Want him to know how good I give it to you.”

“Richie, please. Drink some water and go to bed. I’ll be home soon, okay?” Eddie said.

“This just doesn’t make any sense, y’know? Why would I be jealous? Why do you think I’m jealous? I’m _so_ not jealous…” he trailed off into a burp and then continued regardless. “I’m not jealous at all. I’ll go fuck a woman, I don’t care. You think I care? Because I do not. No sir. Not at all. I’ll just…I’ll fuck ten women. Because I do not care,” he went on. Eddie sighed and shook his head.

“Richie, I swear to god. You better be at home and you better stay there,” Eddie said.

“I am in bed,” Richie reported.

“Great. Now go to the bathroom and hug the toilet because I’m guessing you chugged to get this drunk,” Eddie said.

“…yeah, I did,” he confirmed.

“Right. Go to the bathroom. Throw up if you need to. Drink some water. Then go to sleep, okay?” Eddie instructed.

“But I miss you,” Richie whined.

“Richie, I already told you I’ll be home soon. I’m with someone right now, and I’m being rude by even accepting your call,” Eddie said.

“Yeah, but that’s just Johnathan. He never really had a chance,” Richie complained. Eddie shot another apologetic look over his shoulder, and Johnathan merely assured him everything was fine with a little wave as he sipped his coffee.

“Look, if you do everything I told you to do, then I’ll be home when you wake up, okay?” Eddie told him. Richie sighed.

“…okay…”

“Okay. Take care of yourself, and no more drinking,” Eddie scolded.

“Okay, baby. I’ll see you when you get home,” Richie murmured.

“Okay. Bye.”

“Goodbye…” he said. Eddie finally hung up, and then turned to face Johnathan again.

“So sorry about that. He’s…not taking the break very well,” Eddie said.

“It’s okay…but you should probably go home and make sure he’s okay,” John suggested. Eddie blinked and then frowned.

“No, it’s okay. He’ll be fine, he’s just being a baby. I wanna focus on this right now,” he assured him. Johnathan sighed.

“Look, I think it’s pretty obvious you never truly felt anything in return for me in the first place. I’m not trying to say that you lead me on or anything, but I think it’s pretty clear why you don’t like me. It’s because you like Richie. I really appreciate you taking the time to give me a try, but I think you should focus on the person you truly feel for instead. Being your friend is more than enough for me,” John said in a very comforting tone. Eddie sighed and then nodded in agreement.

“Yeah…I’m really sorry, John. We should hangout some other time outside of class. I enjoy your perspective,” he said. John nodded and smiled.

“Sounds good. Now make sure he hasn’t thrown up all over your dorm,” he encourage.

“Right. I will definitely go do that!”


	6. About fucking time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh,,, this is the longest chapter and it’s 98% porn,,,,,,,, so yeah
> 
> Enjoy!

By the time Eddie got back to his dorm he guessed Richie would’ve been in the toilets by now. He checked their dorm just to be sure, and then headed straight for the bathrooms when he confirmed Richie wasn’t home. The bathrooms were fairly empty, but there were definitely a couple people trying to shower over Richie’s dramatic gagging and crying. Eddie sighed as he approached the bathroom stall it was coming from, and then gently knocked on the door. The sniffling stopped and then there was a flush.

“Occupied,” Richie’s watery voice murmured.

“Richie, it’s me. Let me in,” Eddie said gently. There was the sound of feet scrambling and then a loud bang that Eddie assumed was Richie’s shoulder falling against the stall. He then opened the door rubbing his arm and wiping his tears.

“I wasn’t crying,” he lied.

“I know, Richie. Did you throw up?” He asked.

“A little bit,” he replied.

“Okay. Let’s rinse out your mouth, okay?” Eddie said reaching for his arm. Richie nodded and then let Eddie lead him to the sink. He washed his hands first, and then cupped his hands to catch the clean water. Eddie made sure he swished it and then spit it out first, and then take another mouthful to swallow. Once he did that, Eddie gave him a hug.

“Have you eaten? Drank water?” He asked. Richie squeezed him tightly and shook his head.

“Not yet,” he said.

“Okay. Let’s go to the cafeteria then, you big baby.”

They went to the cafeteria hand in hand, and Eddie made sure to get him something light and a water bottle. He started to chug the water, but Eddie stopped him and told him to go slow. Eddie got himself some food as well since he didn’t eat during his date. They sat down at one of the tables with their plates, and Eddie let Richie lean on him as they ate. When he looked up he noticed Bill and Beverly getting their own food and looking at them in concern. He merely waved them off and smiled to assure them everything was fine. Or at least as fine as it was going to be currently. He finished first and waited patiently until Richie finished. Then he took him back home to their dorm once he was done. His goal was to get Richie to bed, but once he closed the door he felt arms around his waist from behind and warm lips against his temple.

“I’m sorry Eds…I shouldn’t have done that,” Richie said quietly.

“I don’t know why you’re drunk on a Sunday afternoon. That’s the most confusing part,” Eddie sighed.

“I was drinking my feelings away,” Richie said.

“Clearly. You let a lot of them out on me. So how many women did you fuck?” Eddie questioned.

“None…I’m sorry I was being so gross. I just wanted to see you again,” he said. He was clearly more sad than drunk now that he’s had some food and some water, and Eddie was appreciative of his honesty.

“Yeah? You saw me this morning. We live together, so you were bound to see me again tonight,” Eddie pointed out. Richie sighed and held him tighter before nuzzling the side of his head.

“No, like I _always_ wanna see you. Always wanna be with you. I just missed being around you yesterday. I get that you wanna take this break, but I didn’t think you’d wanna spend so much time away from me,” Richie said.

“…Richie, I had to spend the day with Beverly yesterday because…if I didn’t I was scared I would break the break,” he explained.

“Yeah, I get that. That first night was hard…pun not intended,” Richie said. Eddie giggled and wrapped his arms over the arms around him.

“I wanted this break because…we’ve been like inseparable ever since New Years. I couldn’t tell if that was because it was convenient for both of us, or…if it was because there’s something here,” Eddie murmured. Richie tilted his head down to kiss his neck, and Eddie was almost sad when he realized just how much he missed Richie’s touch.

“There’s always been something here, Eds…” Richie confessed before nosing at his jaw.

“I…I’m going to want to be monogamous, Richie. I don’t wanna be ‘fair game’ for people, and I don’t want you to be either,” Eddie told him. Richie nodded.

“I know. I…I was only so detached with hook ups because I knew I’d never love someone the way I love you,” Richie admitted. Eddie felt his heart squeeze hearing Richie’s confession.

“Richie…”

“I just…you’re mine, Eds. I’m all yours, and I just want you all to myself. I fucking hate Johnathan and his…his stupid face. He might be nice, but he’s not _me_. I don’t want anyone else to have you,” Richie said.

“I didn’t know…you’ve always said you didn’t like being tied down. That you like the hook ups,” Eddie pointed out.

“Yeah, because no one else is _you_ , Eds. There’s hundreds of people on this campus, but none of them are you. None of them are even _like_ you. I don’t want anyone else…and I don’t want you to be with anyone else. Call it toxic or whatever, but I just want us,” Richie told him. Eddie blushed and turned his head towards Richie. He kissed his forehead, and then the side of his face.

“And you only thought to tell me this now? Why didn’t you tell me that after New Years?” He asked.

“You said you didn’t want things to change. I wanted to respect that. No matter how much I want you, I want you to be happy even more,” he replied. Eddie sighed.

“God, you’re so dense…you’re also very annoying when you’re jealous. No more emotional drinking,” Eddie scolded. Richie nodded and then kissed his forehead again.

“Okay…”

“I…I love you too, Richie. I missed you too, and…I’m glad we took this break so we could figure this out,” Eddie told him. Richie nodded in agreement and pressed their foreheads together.

“Yeah…”

“Let’s get you to bed, okay? I’m tired just listening to how tired you sound,” Eddie teased. Richie chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“I’m not gonna argue with that,” he said and pulled Eddie towards his bed. 

They settled into it after Eddie shed a few layers, and was then welcomed in Richie’s arms. He knew Richie was a cuddler from the past month or so of their shenanigans. It was no different from when they were kids, and as Richie held him tighter he couldn’t help but appreciate his clinginess from over the years. They fell asleep fast, and Eddie felt warm and at peace after talking about it a little. There was definitely more they needed to address, and he definitely wasn’t planning on letting Richie off the hook for drunk calling him and saying those things.

When Eddie woke up Richie was still fast asleep. He was fully wrapped around Eddie’s waist, and they had shifted from Eddie being tucked under Richie’s chin to Richie’s face smothered against Eddie’s chest. It was kind of cute, but Eddie definitely needed to get out of his corduroys. He pried off his lovers grip, and then got up to pull down the thick material. Usually Richie was a heavy sleeper, so he wasn’t really expecting to hear him groan in Eddie’s absence. He turned around to see Richie pushing himself up and blinking up at him. Eddie was halfway through pulling his shirt off, and he could instantly feel the tension from before simmer back to life. Richie looked at him with hazy eyes, and then let his eyes wander down to Eddie’s bare skin between his boxers and his shirt. He finished pulling off his shirt, and then turned to give Richie a kiss on the lips.

“Welcome back,” Eddie hummed. Richie kissed him again since he was already so close, and then reached out to touch his naked waist.

“Hello…” he replied. 

Eddie smiled a little and stood up straight as Richie continued to touch him. His fingers painting goosebumps in their wake, and his eyes tracing every move they made over Eddie’s hips and torso. The hickeys he left days ago were already starting to fade. He thumbed one of them on Eddie’s hipbone as if to mourn the loss of its bright color. 

“How are you feeling?” Eddie asked.

“Guilty…but also ecstatic,” he replied. Eddie raised a brow.

“Yeah?”

“I shouldn’t have said those things over the phone…but it did get you to come back to me,” Richie murmured with a sly smile.

“You can actually thank Johnathan for that. He said I should go take care of you,” Eddie replied. Richie sighed and then leaned his forehead against Eddie’s belly.

“Johnathan strikes again. The nicest guy in the universe,” he said. Eddie giggled and ran his fingers through Richie’s hair as he started to kiss over his hip bone.

“It’s okay. You can apologize to him later,” Eddie assured him.

“I will, but only because it’ll make you happy,” Richie replied. Eddie rolled his eyes and pulled Richie’s head up to look at him.

“I think I know a good way for you to make it up to me though,” he hummed. Richie smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“I’ll do anything for you, baby. Just tell me what to do,” Richie cooed. Eddie bit his lip and then pushed him back onto the bed. He pulled his boxers off, and then crawled on top of him while Richie was pushing the blanket aside.

“Fuck, it feels like it’s been years since I touched you,” Richie huffed while desperately running his hands over every inch of flesh he could reach.

“It really has,” Eddie agreed and kissed him on the mouth. Richie moaned into it out of satisfaction, and Eddie fully cupped his face to enjoy the contact.

“How am I making this up to you, sweetheart? I wanna make you feel amazing,” Richie whispered. Eddie smiled and then stood on his knees to straddle his chest. Richie eagerly accepted his advances with wide eyes, and guided Eddie’s hips closer with his hands.

“How about you let me fuck your face instead,” Eddie hummed. Richie nodded and pulled Eddie’s thighs so they framed his face.

“God, _please_ ,” Richie rasped and tugged him down to finally reach him. 

Eddie gasped the second his mouth came into contact with his flesh, and he welcomed Richie’s demanding touch as he started licking and sucking. His mouth was desperate, and going even a day without it made Eddie feel incredibly weak. He threaded his fingers through Richie’s curls as he sloppily and vigorously sucked on his growth. His arms curled around his thighs to keep Eddie as close as possible, and he only let go to squeeze up his legs and then finally his ass. He encouraged Eddie to start rocking his hips, and Eddie didn’t hesitate to do so. His entire body heated up as he looked down to watch himself fuck Richie’s face, and the friction it provided was absolutely delicious and dissolving. The hands grabbing his ass moved up to his hips, and Eddie welcomed the other man’s touch as he slowed his rocking to allow him to keep his length between his lips.

“That looks so good, Richie. You make me feel so good like that,” Eddie purred. 

He loosened his grip to stroke his hair, and Richie knotted his brows in response before sucking harder and then swirling his tongue around the swollen flesh. Eddie moaned and used both hands to push Richie’s face up against his sex. He ground down against his tongue, and then switched to quick little ruts. Richie grabbed his ass again as he moved, and Eddie hummed with content feeling his lover touch him so explicitly. It took seconds before his quick sharp movements grew shaky and desperate. He gasped and shuddered as his orgasm swelled inside of him before it finally burst and he closed his eyes in bliss.

“Oh _fuck!_ “ he cried while finally holding still for Richie to suck him dry throughout his climax. He couldn’t help the violent trembles throughout his limbs as Richie kept his mouth on him, and shivered as he allowed him to continue his cute little licks and kisses.

“God, you’re fucking precious,” Richie huffed before moving to kiss Eddie’s inner thigh and working on a new love bite. Eddie let him leave it, and then shakily moved back. He let Richie wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, and then leaned down to kiss him.

“Missed that,” Eddie hummed before kissing him again. Richie squeezed his hips and licked into his mouth.

“Missed you…fuck, you’re so cute…love making you cum,” Richie rasped.

“Make me cum again, and I might let you fuck me,” Eddie purred with a smile as Richie’s lips continued against his cheek and throat.

“I’ll make you cum as many fucking times as you want, baby,” he agreed, nodding his head and grabbing his ass once more. Eddie bit his lip and pulled off Richie’s shirt. They kissed again, but Eddie broke it off rather quickly to put some space between them. He crawled to the other end of the bed, and tugged at Richie’s jeans when he sat down.

“Take these off,” he ordered. 

Richie nodded again and started unbuttoning them as Eddie sat back against his bed frame. Once he shoved the denim to the side he started on his boxers next. He was almost completely naked when he looked up to see Eddie sitting so perfectly at the foot of his bed waiting for him. His knees pulled up to his chest, and his hands playing with the sheets by his side. Richie flung his underwear to the side, and crawled closer to touch down his legs. He kissed Eddie’s knees as he opened them, but paused when Eddie cupped his face to prevent him from kissing any lower.

“Finger fuck me. Now,” Eddie instructed while keeping his eyes on Richie’s.

“Fuck, Eddie…” he wheezed and clambered forward to kiss him on the lips. Eddie accepted it, and ran his hands over Richie’s shoulders as he opened his body completely to him.

It wasn’t long before he felt warm fingers whisper up his length, and then gently ease inside him. Eddie whimpered at the intrusion, and kissed Richie harder as he slowly pulled them out to push back in. He hadn’t been able to finger himself at all since the last time they had sex, and he almost felt pathetic from how weak it made him after less than two days without it. He started with two, and Eddie couldn’t be more grateful for that. Their lips parted for a moment, but only for Richie to spit on his fingers and push them back in. Eddie was already decently lubricated by himself, but there was something about having Richie’s spit pushed inside him that turned him on even more. He moaned at the thought of his spit being replaced with his cum, and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck.

“Once I get my hysterectomy, you’re cumming inside of me. No condoms,” he blurted. Richie groaned and nodded.

“That’s a fucking great idea, Eddie-baby,” he agreed. 

Eddie smiled at that and continued their kissing from earlier. His fingers gradually fucked him faster, and he stayed at a certain speed for a while before moving on. It was easy to multitask with Richie’s tongue and Richie’s fingers at first, but as he started to seriously pick up speed Eddie was a little too preoccupied with moaning in his mouth instead of kissing it. Richie only seemed to encourage that, and tugged on Eddie’s bottom lip with his teeth while he fucked him harder with his two fingers. His knees backed up and his toes curled in response to the electrifying sensation, and he whined as Richie kissed down his neck instead of trying to kiss his lips. The heat took a little bit slower to build up without any stimulation to his growth, but he was definitely a fan of the friction and the full body reaction that came from getting fucked so nicely. He tangled his fingers into Richie’s hair as the other man ruthlessly finger fucked him while sucking countless hickeys over his neck and chest.

“Richie! Oh my god!” Eddie cried.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Richie cooed, nosing his jaw and then kissing it sweetly. Eddie nodded and tilted his head back to welcome more of his lovers lips.

“Fuck, that’s so good,” he gasped.

“I’ll always make you feel good. Anytime you want it, Eds. Only I can make you feel like this, huh?” He asked. Eddie nodded again and dug his nails into Richie’s scalp.

“Yes…yes, only you. Only you,” he confirmed.

“Fuck. No one else can fuck you the way I do. Tell me you’re all mine. Please, Eddie-baby,” Richie begged. He slowed his thrusts ever so slightly to let Eddie speak, and Eddie nodded in response as he caught his breath.

“All yours, Richie. I’m all yours. You fuck me so good. No one gets to see this but you,” he cooed while desperately running his fingers through Richie’s hair. His lover kissed him on the lips, and then shoved his fingers all the way in to press up against his walls properly. Eddie flung his head back at the intense fresh pleasure blossoming where Richie’s fingers curled inside him. His brows furrowed tightly, and his mouth hung open from a silent scream. Kisses were pressed all over his face, and Eddie continued to tremble and shake as he stroked his plush walls.

“… _Hahhh!_ Fuck!” He yelled. He would’ve been nervous of their neighbors hearing them, but they hadn’t received a noise complaint yet so he hoped they’d ignore this one.

“Shit, you sound so fucking sexy,” Richie sighed while he continued to milk that spot. Eddie’s chest heaved much heavier while Richie borderline tortured him with pleasure. He cried out helplessly while clinging to his lover, and gasped again when he felt the other man’s thumb rub against his growth. He paused to spit on him again and then spread the wetness across his swollen flesh.

“Mmhh-h—hh…Richie, holy _shit_ ,” he whined. 

“I gotcha, babe. You’re doing so good, sweetheart. Sitting here and taking everything I give you. So fucking precious. Love the way you’re shaking. Love the way you swallow my fingers. Feels like you don’t wanna let go of me,” Richie whispered. 

Eddie’s body felt like jelly in response to the way Richie spoke to him. The pressure inside him swelling bigger the longer Richie touched and fucked him until his hand was flying to grab the sheets as he came harder than he’s cum all winter. Richie leaned back to watch him, and Eddie cried and whined like a bitch in heat. His eyes shut after the initial wave of euphoria passed, and his body continued to twitch as Richie touched him a little bit longer. Eventually Eddie had to reach down and pull Richie’s fingers out by his wrist. He would’ve asked him to stop, but his mouth almost felt numb from how dry it got gasping for breath. Richie continued leaving sweet kisses over his cheek, and Eddie sighed as he let his lover shower him with love.

“Richie…” he sighed tiredly.

“That was so amazing, baby. You look so good with my fingers inside you. I love you so much. Love that I’m the only one who gets to do this to you. Love that you’re mine,” Richie went on. Eddie nodded in agreement, and cupped his face to kiss him on the lips.

“I love you…love you too, Richie…mhh…I’ve wanted this for so long,” Eddie murmured between kisses. Richie used his clean hand to cup Eddie’s face, and kissed him long and hard before pulling back.

“Are you okay? Are you sore in any way?” Richie asked. Eddie moved his legs, and then winced at the tender muscles around his hips and thighs.

“Mmh…just a little bit.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Richie cooed and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t be. That was so worth it,” Eddie assured him. Richie smiled and then kissed him on the lips.

“Anything for you,” he said. Eddie gently pushed at Richie’s chest with shaky hands until he started to move back. His cock was obvious and standing tall, and Eddie was more than eager to get his hands on it. Richie hesitated, but allowed Eddie to push him onto his back and crawl over him.

“I’m gonna suck your dick,” Eddie announced, and then started kissing down his chest.

“Eds, please. I can wait. Give yourself a minute,” Richie sighed trying to sit up again. Eddie merely pushed him back down, and gave him a stern look.

“Do you want my mouth on your cock or not?” He challenged. Richie clenched his jaw and then nodded.

“Of course I want that.”

“Then stop complaining until I decide not to,” Eddie replied. He got a nod in confirmation, and he continued kissing down his belly once he got the okay.

“Christ…” Richie sighed. 

He surrendered and watched as Eddie kissed down his happy trail, and knowing that he was being watched made Eddie more than eager to get started. His cock was rock hard and red hot in his hand, and he felt a sense of satisfaction hearing Richie nearly whimper as Eddie stroked him. He kissed and tongued at his hip bone while teasing him with slow strides. There was a little bit of precum that Eddie used to wet his fingers, but it didn’t last long before he had to spit on his hands to smooth out his strokes. Richie moaned when he did it, and that made Eddie smile before slowly letting another wad of spit fall from his lips and over the head of his dick. It perfectly slid down over his slit, and Eddie ran his hand over it as he resumed his previous stimulation.

“God, you’re fucking hot,” Richie huffed. Eddie giggled and rubbed his thumb just under the head. Richie’s body went tense, and he desperately pushed his feet up to deal with the extra sensation. “ _Shit!_ “

“You’re one to talk. You used to be so scrawny. I’d love you if you still were, I just didn’t realize how broad your shoulders got until you were fucking me. You’re so hot, I can’t breath when I walk in on you shirtless,” Eddie went on. Richie bit his lip and then threaded his clean fingers through Eddie’s hair.

“I thought you’d never want me. Holy shit, I’ve _dreamed_ of the day that you would just kiss me back, but this is so fucking amazing. I always thought you were so cute, Eds. Had my first wet dream about you, and I felt so guilty but _god_ it felt so good to think about fucking you,” Richie rambled. Eddie blushed hearing that, and then pressed his tongue right against the head. His lover moaned loudly, and he continued to lick until he just took the head in his mouth.

“Yeah? How long have you wanted to fuck me?” Eddie cooed. Richie groaned and let his eyes slid shut before blinking them open and replying.

“Since my fucking dick worked. I spent so many nights in high school thinking about railing you in your room. Wanted to make you scream so loud everyone in town could hear you, and everyone would know I was the one who made you feel so fucking good,” Richie went on. Eddie blushed hearing that and then took more of Richie into his mouth. It made him moan, and Eddie hummed in satisfaction.

“Y’know if you asked me, I would’ve let you fuck me. You could’ve pushed me up against the wall and kiss me, and I would’ve been ecstatic,” Eddie told him after pulling off his mouth.

“Fuck, now you tell me?” Richie said with a smirk. Eddie smiled back and cutely licked his head.

“I didn’t know you wanted me like that. You were still making jokes about my mom and obsessing over porno mags. I had no idea you were also into guys,” Eddie replied. He loosely ran his hand up and down his cock while he talked, and he could see the way it made Richie antsy for more.

“I didn’t even fully realize it until you started hormones to be honest. Like, once you came out I always saw you as a guy, but once you started to change you just looked so much happier and like yourself. I didn’t think I’d stop liking you after you changed, but it was like…I didn’t expect to like you so much more…” he trailed off as Eddie slowly spit on him again, and let his eyes close as Eddie gave him long teasing strokes.

“God, it’s embarrassing to think about what I looked like and sounded like before hormones. I can’t believe you wanted me like that.”

“I’ll always want you, baby. No matter what you look like. Eddie is Eddie, and fuck I’m so horny for Eddie spaghetti,” Richie said, and ran his mouth a little at the end as he watched Eddie kiss up his length.

“You’re a sap,” Eddie teased and then sucked on his head.

“And you’re a fucking _tease_ , holy shit,” he sighed. Eddie giggled and let got of him to crawl up and kiss him on the lips. He was much less shaky and seemed to finally recover from his intense orgasm. Richie was more than happy to kiss him back, and whispered his hands down his waist before cupping his butt again.

“You fucked me so good with your fingers, Richie. It felt so amazing,” Eddie cooed.

“Oh my god, Eds, that was so hot. Never thought I’d be able to do that to you. I fucking love making you cum. You look so cute,” Richie rambled against his lips. Eddie hummed in approval as the other man kneaded and squeezed his butt.

“You still have the condoms in your nightstand?” He asked. Richie nodded, and then reluctantly let Eddie crawl back to grab one and the lube. He stayed there patiently, and Eddie was genuinely impressed he didn’t try to do anything while he was distracted.

“The last time you fucked me was so hot, Richie. I couldn’t stop thinking about it all weekend,” Eddie cooed while opening the foil packet. Richie groaned and let his head fall against his pillow.

“Fuck, me too. I had to leave in the middle of the night because I was so hard. I spent like an hour in the shower trying to make it go down, but the cold water did fucking nothing for me,” Richie confessed.

“Yeah? We’re you hard thinking about how badly you wanted to fuck me again? What would you have done if we weren’t on a break?” Eddie asked. Richie groaned as he rolled down the condom, and tilted his head back up to look up at Eddie.

“I would’ve fucked you into the sheets. Sneak over and ask if you’re awake and beg you to let me put it in. I would’ve got you on your tummy, and finger you until you were crying for more. Hold you down but your back and make you take it as I give you everything you could ever want,” Richie told him. Eddie moaned and opened the bottle of lube to spread over his cock.

“I was so turned on the whole night. You were gone for so long I had no idea when you’d come back. I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t sleep because I needed to be touched so fucking bad,” Eddie whimpered as he remembered that night. Richie groaned hearing that and pushed his hips up against Eddie’s grip. He meant to only spread the lube, but he ended up jacking him off again too.

“Fuck, I would’ve touched you until you were sobbing. When I walked in on you moaning like that I wanted to just tackle you on the bed and give you more. Wanted to just kiss you and hold you, and make you feel so good,” Richie gasped. Eddie bit his lip and then finally straddled Richie’s hips to position himself over his cock.

“Yeah? You wanna make me feel good?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded vigorously and flung his hands up to grab Eddie’s hips. He reached behind himself to grab Richie’s cock, and held it in place as he lowered himself. He rubbed the head against his warm flesh, and Richie groaned while squeezing his hips tightly and desperately.

“Fuck, Eds…you’re so soft…so fucking hot. God, you have the best hole I’ve ever fucked. I love it. Love you so much,” Richie went off. Eddie moaned in approval and then finally started sinking down on his length. They gasped together at the initial push, and Eddie whimpered where Richie growled. They had spent so long teasing each other, and it felt like _years_ since Eddie felt so full. He quickly took more, and furrowed his brows in pleasure.

“Fuck…” he sighed.

“So fucking good,” Richie agreed and gently pushed Eddie down for more. Soon his ass was flushed against Richie’s hips, and he hummed with satisfaction as he held Richie’s cock inside him.

“This is all mine, huh?” He whispered. Richie nodded and moaned as he started to lift himself and immediately crash back down. “This is _my_ cock, yeah? All mine to sit on and fuck myself with. You belong to me, baby. Your cock is only for me, right?”

“ _Yes!_ All yours. You can sit on it whenever you want. You can fuck yourself with it anytime. I’ll fuck you with it every time you ask me too. _God_ , you feel so good,” Richie panted while he watched Eddie continue to lift and drop his hips on Richie’s dick.

“You’re so deep inside me, baby. It feels so nice. Wanna feel this every fucking day,” Eddie huffed. Richie nodded in agreement and really dug his fingers into Eddie’s hips as he ground down against him.

“Me too…holy fuck…fuck, you’re so good at this, Eddie-baby. You move your body so perfectly. You’re so sexy,” Richie cooed while watching his hips and his waist. Eddie moaned, and leaned forward to move his hips up and down faster.

“Richie…Richie, oh my god,” he gasped. 

Richie pushed his own hips up against Eddie’s, and relished in the way he whimpered and stuttered his hips in response. He continued thrusting up against Eddie’s movements, and felt more than accomplished when Eddie nearly collapsed against his chest while he let himself get fucked. He whined against Richie’s chest, and Richie wrapped his arms around him as he kept shoving his cock up into him.

“You like that, sweetheart? Do you want me to keep going?” Richie asked. Eddie shook his head, and Richie instantly slowed to a stop. “What’s wrong, baby? Are you okay?” Richie whispered sweetly as he kissed the side of his head. Eddie pushed himself up rather weakly and then winced as he pulled himself off of Richie’s dick.

“Hmm…want you on top of me. I want you over me while you fuck me, and I want you to kiss me while you’re inside me,” Eddie said. Richie nodded and then gently guided them to their next position. 

Soft hands stayed on Eddie’s body, and it was so sweet as he laid Eddie down on his back. He pushed back Eddie’s legs like the first time they had sex, and then pushed his dick back inside him. He took it somewhat slow, but also made it relatively quick so he could bottom out faster. Eddie hummed with satisfaction as Richie leaned over him, and then cupped his face as he kissed him on the lips. His legs wrapped around the other man’s waist, and he cared less for the sensation in his pulsing sex and more for the sweet affection they shared. Richie started moving his hips slowly at first, and Eddie’s eyes rolled back at the heat sparking inside him. He kissed Richie back harder, and whimpered into his mouth as he started to speed up rather quickly. Soon enough he was fucking him hard, but they were able to keep their mouths connected and sickeningly sweet at the same time. Eddie dug his fingers into Richie’s hair, and panted against his lips between kisses. Richie’s knuckles must’ve been white from how tightly he was gripping Eddie’s thighs to keep him bent in half.

“Richie…Richie…I love you so much…” Eddie cooed. Richie whimpered himself, his voice high like the sound of the bed creaking with their bodies. Eddie loved seeing how weak he was for his love.

“I love you too, Eds. I love you more than anything,” he murmured. Eddie moaned and kissed him again.

“Cum while you’re inside me…I wanna feel it…wanna feel how warm it is…wanna feel you while you’re cumming,” Eddie urged with gentle caressed over his face.

“Hahhh…Eds, holy shit,” he moaned. His thrusts got more erratic and desperate, and Eddie watched as he shuddered and groaned. He kept them close together as he came, and then gently rolled his hips in the after shocks. He kissed Eddie’s neck, and Eddie smiled as he felt the warmth inside him and covering him. He stroked his hair, and kissed his temple as he slowly caught his breath.

“Mm…did you cum, baby?” Richie asked.

“I came twice, Richie. It’s gonna take me a while before I can cum again,” Eddie replied.

“Good thing I have all day for you then,” Richie hummed and kissed him on the lips. 

Eddie accepted the kiss, and then sighed when he pulled out. He pulled off the condom, and made sure the mess was contained before tossing it in his garbage can next to his bed. It was already full and overflowing a little, but Eddie would make him take it out later when they didn’t feel like jello. He was about to get up to get changed, but was surprised when Richie pressed his chest against the mattress. He blinked up at his lover, but he didn’t stay there long before he ducked between his legs and returned his mouth on his warm and swollen flesh. Eddie gasped as he sucked on his growth. His chest heaved from the shock and the surprise, and he continued to breathe harder at the sore pleasure Richie gave him.

“Richie, wait. I—it’s gonna take me forever to cum,” Eddie warned trying to push himself up. Richie lifted his head.

“Eating you out for forever is a dream come true, baby,” Richie rasped and then continued without another word. Eddie moaned, and then gasped again when he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s thighs and tugged him flat on his back again.

It was genuinely surprising how long Richie was willing to suck Eddie off. It felt like ages since he started, and by the time Eddie felt his orgasm actually start to build inside him it felt like it had to have been at least ten minutes. He gave weak little moans to encourage him, and eventually he felt that desperation again as the pressure and the heat actually started to build inside him once more. After that it probably took another ten minutes to make him cum. For about half of that time he was on the fucking edge, and it was maddening trying to get that release again. When he finally did cum for the third time, Richie’s mouth was moving so incessantly it made him shout and cry with relief. He kept pushing his tongue against his head, and that is what kept him cumming as his body shook and trembled much worse than before. He was shaking so bad, Richie had to grab his hips and follow him to keep his mouth on his body.

“ _Aahhh!_ Hahhh—oh my god!” Eddie cried out loudly. 

Thankfully he didn’t overstimulate him for too long, because his body was legitimately too sore and worn out for that. He let up once his screaming died down, and continued pressing kisses up against his hip bone. He left what felt like his hundredth hickey while Eddie tried his best to recover and calm down. A couple minutes passed with Richie nuzzling against his tummy as Eddie gasped for breath. His legs were absolutely numb, and his body was more overwhelmed then he ever thought it could be. Soft lips pressed above his belly button, and they trailed up once his breathing started to even out. They eventually led up to his neck, and then finally met his lips for the gentlest and sweetest kiss Richie had ever given him. He cupped Eddie’s face lovingly, and Eddie was like butter in his hands.

“Was that good for you?” Richie whispered. His own voice hoarse from going from loud moans to silence for nearly half an hour to get Eddie off. Eddie nodded.

“Yeah…although, I think three times back to back is a little bit much…we should take breaks next time,” Eddie replied. Richie nodded and then leaned in to kiss him again. Eddie accepted and then pressed their sweaty foreheads together.

“Okay. I think that’s reasonable,” he agreed. Eddie smiled and then let his head fall back against the bed.

“We should shower…but not until I can feel my legs again,” he said. Richie chuckled and then kissed his throat.

“I’ll stay here with you like this for as long as you want,” he cooed. Eddie blushed, but liked hearing that.

“Mmm…”

It took a few more minutes before he attempted to get up. Richie helped him, and it took an almost embarrassing amount of time for him to not resemble a newborn fawn when he walked. They got dressed enough to be decent, and then walked the short walk to the showers together hand in hand. Sunday nights were also rather empty because the religious kids were at church. So they enjoyed the nearly empty stalls again, and shared a shower. They clung to each other the entire time, and Eddie was in pure bliss being covered in warm water and affection from the one man he craved it from the most. Actually bathing and washing took little to no time, but the cuddling and hugging that they did must’ve taken close to an hour. Eddie could’ve fallen asleep standing up and leaning against Richie’s chest under the hot stream surrounded by steam. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that his legs were very much still sore, so they dried off and got dressed so they could go back home.

Richie’s bed was a complete mess, but they were both so tired from spending so much time in it. Eddie didn’t bother nagging him about it, and instead led the other man to his own bed instead. His lover willingly followed, and crawled under the covers with him. Eddie had grabbed his phone from his coat on the floor before they got comfortable and almost felt betrayed when he actually checked the time.

“Oh my god, it’s not even five o clock,” he groaned. Richie chuckled.

“Fuck, I could sleep for days after that,” he said.

“We still need to eat dinner…and I don’t even have to wake up early tomorrow,” Eddie mumbled. Richie nodded.

“We could just nap again for a couple hours,” he suggested. Eddie sighed and then nodded.

“Yeah…my legs hardly work anyways,” he agreed. Richie grinned proudly and kissed the top of his head.

“I’ll gladly carry you to the cafeteria,” he hummed.

“…so…where do we go from here?” Eddie asked shyly.

“What do you mean?” Richie asked as he rested his chin on the top of Eddie’s head.

“I mean…I’ve called you my best friend for years, Rich. You love me, and I love you…so what should I call you now?” Eddie reiterated.

“You can call me anything you want as long as I get to call you mine,” Richie said. Eddie shook his head, but was blushing bright red.

“You’re such a sap…” he grumbled. Richie laughed, and Eddie found comfort snuggling closer to the deep rumble from his chest.

“I guess if you want to call us something we could be boyfriends. I’m also okay with partners. Maybe lovers. _Definitely_ comrades,” he answered.

“I think I like partners. It sounds more official than boyfriends in a weird way. I do like boyfriends at the same time though. Just because when I’ve used it in the past I like how it throws people off,” Eddie mused out loud. Richie kissed the top of his head again.

“I like those too. You really wanna be official like that, babe?” He questioned. Eddie nodded and then kissed his neck.

“Yeah…I think it’s about time we address this. This past month…I’ve never felt so loved before, Richie. The way you touch me, and the way you hold me…” he trailed off and snuggled closer against his lover’s warmth. He felt himself tear up a little bit. “You make me feel so natural. So…relaxed, and easy. I trust you to see me for me, and to love me no matter what. I’ve had so many people fetishize me before because of my body, and…I can just _be_ when I’m with you,” he explained. Richie stroked his hair as he spoke and kissed his temple.

“I didn’t think I was doing anything special…I just really fucking love you, Eds,” Richie murmured. Eddie sniffled and tilted his head up to kiss Richie on the lips.

“I really fucking love you too. I just didn’t wanna get my hopes up. I’ve always been attracted to you on some level, and…I didn’t think you’d want me the way I want you.”

“God, I want you more than anything. I love spending literally everyday with you. Just being able to see you and talk to you is enough, but this past month…I’ve never felt so desperate to show you my love without being able to say it. I could only hope and wish you would understand how I felt when we fooled around,” Richie said.

“Why are we both so stupid? We could’ve been doing this for years, huh?” Eddie sighed. Richie chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah…but I’m glad we’re at least doing this now…because you’re worth waiting for, Eds. You’re worth everything to me,” he cooed in that buttery voice he was able to control so well. His silly accents from when they were kids actually turned into a skill, and Richie was able to manipulate his voice to turn Eddie into pudding whenever he wanted.

“Am I worth a decent apology to Johnathan? You really cramped his style with that phone call. He was doing pretty well too,” Eddie said. Richie’s smile dropped.

“He was doing well? What does that mean? I thought you didn’t like him?” Richie asked anxiously. Eddie giggled and then kissed him.

“Obviously I don’t. I just wanted to see if he could make me feel a fraction of what you do,” he assured him. Richie blushed and then gently ran his hand down Eddie’s spine.

“…I mean…does he?” He questioned. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t be here if he did,” he pointed out. Richie’s smile returned and he kissed Eddie once more.

“I love you…so much, Eddie,” Richie whispered. Eddie smiled against his lips and pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you too, Richie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end! Thank you for reading and indulging in my latest hyperfixation which is overly gratuitous slightly kinky and explicit smut
> 
> I’m working on my next one shot and I’m thinking of making it a two part bc when my drafts get too long it’s difficult for me to keep track of it, so look out for that some time soon! It’ll be older adult reddie so more like 30-40 instead of college age.
> 
> Okay that’s all thanks for reading! See you soon <3


End file.
